Star Wars : The Discovery
by blackbeaut
Summary: Sol has only ever known life on Jakku with San Tekka. But what if there is an opportunity for an adventure? Follow her story as she joins a droid and an ex stormtrooper to find Luke SkyWalker. No Rey. Starts from The Force Awakens (Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/OC)
1. 1 - Jakku

**So this is my first attempt at a Star Wars based story. This is another work I am attempting to write, the next ones are Split and IT. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine only my character Sol.**

**Summary: Sol has only ever known life on Jakku with San Tekka. But what if there is an opportunity for an adventure? Follow her story as she joins a droid and an ex stormtrooper to find Luke SkyWalker. **

**This story will begin from The Force Awakens and will mostly follow the rest of the Trilogy.**

Let's begin...

* * *

_Three people stood in a dimly lit room, their eyes focused on the caramel-complexioned girl, laid on the bed unconscious. The girl had a gash on her forehead and the trio was worried if she was going to wake up._

_"Oh my.." A petite, chestnut-hair woman raised her hand to cover her mouth, looking at the sight of the girl in front of her. "Poor Sol."_

_"We must keep her as far away we can," __A man said standing next to the woman, comforting with his arm around her shoulder. "__Leia, he mustn't find her." _

_"Why would he do this?" Leia looking at her husband, Han before looking back at the young girl. _

_"It doesn't matter," Luke spoke up making the pair turn to the Jedi, the one who brought her here. "All that matters is to protect her." He looked down at the girl, who's breathing was shallow._

_"Luke, what we supposed to do?" Han asked, worried about her safety. "He'll know that she's here." Luke paused before looking at his friend Han, thinking about a solution or more yet a friend he knew of._

_"Give her to Lor San Tekka, she will be safe on that planet," Luke answered and the pair agreed with him. Luke stepped and knelt beside her bed._

_"In the future, we will meet again." Luke moved away from a strand of her copper curls away from her face. He stroked the girl's head as he prayed for her to wake._

* * *

**11 YEARS LATER**

Darkness cast over the village in Jakku and a young woman named Sol walked past some of the locals, after a long day of work. She saw some caring some of the animals or others that sat gathered together eating a hearty meal. A sheen of sweat glistened her caramel-skin, but she was used to the heat. Her springy copper coils that would dance across her shoulders, was tucked away in a high bun to keep her heart-shaped face free.

She would be doing a variety of jobs today, helping the sick and the elderly. Caring for the animals or looking after the children. Everyone here was very kind and protective of her. But for some reason, she knew that she was meant for more but she was content in this village.

Sol found herself holding strange abilities, something she could not explain how she obtained them. Maybe she held the power of the Force? She only used it when it was needed, Sol knew she needed someone to help her with this.

Before she could take another step to her home, she heard one of the younger boys call out her name. She turned around saw him running to her, panting.

"Woah, slow down Gabel!" The woman said as she watched the boy catch his breath against her door frame.

"Sol, Lor San Tekka is asking for you! He says he needs you right away!" She scrunched her eyebrows at him but nodded and rushed to his home. As soon Sol approached, she knocked on the outside of his hut.

"Come in" She entered and saw Lor San Tekka sitting by his fire next to a young man she had never seen before.

"Sol, thank you for coming," He beckoned her closer. "This is Poe Dameron of the resistance."

The young man who looked around her age, maybe a few years older, looked her over before giving her a smile. He reached his hand out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Poe Dameron." She smiled and gently shook his hand, then took a spot next to San Tekka.

"It's just Poe." He let out a chuckle at her.

"Ok...just Poe." She repeated to him, making him smirk at her. She returned it. San Tekka cleared his throat, gaining both their attention.

"Sol, something is happening. It is no longer safe for you here. This young man will be taking you and the information he needs back to the resistance."

"Wha-why?" She couldn't hide the look of confusion. She had always been under the care of the retired explorer, who has been with her since she can remember. Sol found it hard to believe that she would be leaving this planet.

"I know this is sudden but this is something you cannot say no to." San Tekka reached and grabbed her hand. "Someone is coming here. Someone very powerful and dangerous." Sol was kept glancing back at Poe and San. "Please go with him. The resistance will protect you."

"No! I don't understand what you mea-" Suddenly the hut began to rattle and the wind began to blow violently.

A droid burst into the hut and began to beep violently to Poe and Sol understood what it was saying.

"They're here!" Poe exclaimed, making Sol stand up and look at the man who took care of her all her life. Tears threatening to spill from her green eyes, she looked down.

"No, please I cannot leave you!" She began violently shaking her head, taking his hand. "What about everyone else?"

"Look, she clearly doesn't want to go-" Poe tried to protest but was cut off.

"No, you must understand, she is very gifted and if the First Order take her, it-" San Tekka stopped talking as he looked at Sol. "Take her to General, she will know."

Sol looked at San Tekka and could see he was scared for her. She put her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. His face softened at the girl he had taken care of for so long. San Tekka gave her a loving hug and a kiss to the side of her head but Sol felt it was going to be their last.

"Be strong, Sol." He whispered to her. "You will know what to do when the time comes."

"I can fit one person in my ship with me. But we need to go now." Poe said as watched their small moment. San Tekka let go of Sol and he thrusted a small drive at him.

"Take it and get Sol to safety!" Without another word, Poe grabbed Sol's hand and ran out of the hut, practically dragging her behind him. Sol looked around as everyone was scrambling to get to safety. Villagers were running into each other as more ships landed around them.

Sol followed Poe to what she assumed was his ship, but before they could enter the ship. Two laser blasts hit the X-Wing, effectively shutting it down. Poe let out an angered sigh and fired his blasters at the two stormtroopers.

Sol could see more and more troops were rushing from the transports but felt something strong coming from that ship. It was a familiar feeling that she could not understand. She turned back to Poe and saw he was kneeling in front of his droid.

"You take this," he said, placing the small drive into the droid's compartment. "It's safer with you than it is with me."

"We can't leave you!" Sol tried to argue with the Pilot but he shook his head at her.

"I'll come back for you both." He turned to Sol, grabbing hand and gave it a squeeze for reassurance. "_I promise_...now both of you, go!"

Sol watched as Poe ran back towards the village, almost following before the droid beeped at her, urgently. She felt helpless but nodded at the droid and the pair ran away from the village.

They made it into the desert but suddenly, an explosion appeared, making her turn her head back to the village. The droid made a noise to ask if his master was still alive. Sol paused her walking and she closed her eyes, channelling a power only San Tekka knew of. She sensed her village, searching for Poe and saw he was still alive, hiding behind a bunch of rocks.

"He's still alive. Now come, let's go."

As soon as they were at a good distance, Sol stopped and made a small grunt as she felt a pain through her body. The droid turned back, beeping asking if she was ok as she held her body as if she was in pain.

The droid watched as the young woman's eyes widened and it knew she felt something terrible.

And it was, Sol felt her connection with the man she would consider a father, was dead.

Sol let out an anguished cry and fell to her knees, San Tekka, she assumed all her people and her home was destroyed. The droid slowly moved over to her and nudged her as in its way to comfort her.

Sol wiped her tears away, wrapping her arm around the droid, who made a sulky beeping noise. Sol stood back up and nodded tearfully at him before continuing their journey into the night.

* * *

Poe Dameron sighed shakily in relief as the two stormtroopers who had previously been torturing him left the room. He let his head loll forward, allowing the blood pouring from a gash on his lip to drizzle off his chin and drip onto the floor.

He shifted slightly, hoping to get more comfortable, but the way they had him strapped back and standing up helped little in ways of comfort. Not to mention every movement just meant a wave of pain ready to radiate throughout his body.

Perhaps he could have avoided all this if he had just revealed the location of the map. No, he would not break. He couldn't for the sake of the galaxy, and for the sake of his friend.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the resistance on board." Poe's head shot up at the sound of a dead and mechanical voice, only to make him grit his teeth from the dull ache the action caused in the back of his head. He had not even noticed Kylo Ren enter, but he did notice the cold chill that spread throughout the room with the Sith's presence. He stared into the expressionless mask, an expressionless look on his own face. "Comfortable?"

"Not really," Poe confirmed, a bitter edge to his calm and hoarse voice. Kylo tilted his head as if he were studying the pilot. A moment later he spoke, slowly approaching the young man.

"I'm impressed," he admitted. Poe was surprised to hear the sincerity in the man's voice. "No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map." The rebel couldn't help but smirk at Ren's clear annoyance. It gave him a sense of pride to know he was overcoming the First Order in such away. Poe got a bit of pleasure watching Kylo Ren become frustrated.

"You might want to rethink your technique," he replied lightly, knowing good and well no method of physical torture they offered would get him to talk. Kylo watched him silently for a moment, causing Poe to grow ice cold. The Sith raised his gloved hand mere inches from Dameron's face, causing a dull drone to fill the pilot's ears. Poe's breathing grew ragged from the pressure against his brain. It felt as if his whole head may implode.

Suddenly, his neck snapped back, banging his head into the structure holding him up. Poe gasped. Kylo spoke forcefully as if trying not to lose focus. "Where is it?" he demanded softly, watching intently.

Poe rasped out words with all of his strength. "The resistance...will not be intimidated by you." he choked. He could almost see the annoyance on Kylo's face. Ren brought his fingers in tighter, and Poe felt the pressure on his brain increase intensely. Again, he began gasping. He almost had lost the ability to breathe.

"Where is it?" Kylo asked again, his mechanical voice sounding even more dangerous than usual. Poe said nothing but continued to grit his teeth. The pressure increased again, and every part of his mind was now screaming for him to tell them where the map was. For if he did not, his head would surely burst. However, instead of speaking, Poe let out an ear-piercing yell.

There it was, Kylo saw the scene replay in the pilot's mind, him placing the drive inside the BB Unit. Though, he was about to release his mind when he could see someone standing next to the droid. Kylo knew he felt something familiar when he arrived on the planet, a pull that he hadn't felt in a long time.

_"You take this," he said, placing the small drive into the droid's compartment. "It's safer with you than it is with me."_

He pushed further into his mind so that he could see the stranger was.

_"We can't leave you!" Sol tried to argue with the Pilot but he shook his head at her._

_"I'll come back for you both." He turned to Sol, grabbing hand and gave it a squeeze for reassurance. "I promise...now both of you, go!"_

Poe watched Kylo's hand falter slightly as he knew Kylo saw the woman whom he was told was important to bring to the Resistance. He heard Kylo's breath hitch as her soft face came into full view for him to see.

_"We can't leave you!" Her face was so concerned for this pilot. _It made his blood boil at the sight of this.

**_"Don't leave me!"_**

Kylo Ren released his grip on the Force, leaving the rebel before him gasping in pain. Poe's head drooped as he breathed heavily, his whole skull aching as if it may shatter.

It was all silent for a moment, the only sound being Poe's ragged breathing. The pilot hung his head, eyes closed and entire body weak and trembling. His head was throbbing as Kylo Ren seemed to be in his own thoughts but he couldn't forget that face and those vibrant eyes he saw many years ago.

_She's still...alive?_

After a moment, Kylo spoke quietly, but his voice had a distinct satisfaction in it. "So that's where you've hidden it." Poe froze. "Inside the droid." Kylo stepped away, walking towards the door.

"Thank you for your help. I'm sure the resistance won't mind this one little slip up on your part." With that, he left. Poe continued to curse himself, drowning in his guilt as he was left alone in the cell, still bleeding physically and in his heart from previous torture.

* * *

Sol and the droid who was called BB-8, walked for miles until the sun began to peak in the distance. She knew it was her job to get the chip to the Resistance base. Sol used the time to find out more about this situation.

"So are there many of you in the Resistance?" BB-8 beeped yes to Sol, following alongside her.

"Who are those people that attacked my village?" BB-8 responded and began to tell more about the First Order and how their plan is to depose of the New Republic and reclaim control of the galaxy. It spoke more about their Commander, Kylo Ren and Sol felt as if she had heard that name before but she ignored it.

"So why do you think the Resistance will help me?" BB-8 answered, beeping unsure. "Jee, thanks." But it continued and Sol understood. "Thank you." Sol looked into the distance and saw a familiar home that she knew San Tekka would rest, after travelling for many days.

"Hey, I think we can rest over here," BB-8 beeped, warily. "Come on, it's ok." Sol picked up her pace and walked towards the small hut with the droid behind.

* * *

It felt as if Sol didn't sleep for long, as she awoke to BB-8 beeping at desperately at her. "What's wrong, BB?" She let out a yawn as she listened to the droid. She stopped mid-yawn as she

"What? A dead man?" BB-8 beeped yes. Sol went over to a box and found a blaster that San Tekka kept for emergencies and attached it to her belt. "Where, show me!"

BB-8 quickly left the hut and Sol raced after the droid to see as body laying in the hot sand. She quickly ran over to it and looked over body, it was a dark-skinned man and BB-8 beeped loudly, noticing he was wearing Poe's jacket.

"Yes, that's Poe's jacket...I wonder what he's doing with it on." Sol knelt beside him, feeling his neck for a pulse.

Sol turned and looked at BB-8, who beeped curiously. She let out a sigh and turned back to him, "He's not dead, I think he's passed out from dehydration. He needs to eat and drink."

Sol tapped his cheek gently but no avail and tried a little harder but her hand was swatted away by him. She let out a sigh and turned to BB-8.

"Can you help?" BB-8 nodded and rolled over to the man and one of his hands came out of its body, shocked his stomach.

Sol looked as the man woke up immediately and let out a yell from being shocked. "There was no need for that BB." BB-8 justified its answer as the man has his masters jacket. "True."

"Wha-who are you? He stuttered in confusion as he stared at the beautiful woman before him. He noticed

"Never mind that," Sol stood up and held out her hand for him to take, which he did. He stood up with the help of the young beauty in front of him. "Can you walk?" She asked him, looking him over.

"Yeah," The man answered, Sol nodded at him.

"Follow me,"

* * *

After watching the man feed and hydrate himself, Sol needed answers from the man. She stood up and unholstered her blaster and aimed it at the man in front of her. The man noticed this and quickly raised his hands in the air.

"Woa-"

"Who are you, thief?" Sol spat at him as BB-8 rolled up her legs, ready to attack.

"What? Thief?" the man exclaimed in disbelief, trying to understand why the woman had suddenly switched. He missed the droid rolled over to his legs, opening one of his compartments, stuck out one of his mechanical arms, and shocked his right leg. "Ow! Hey! What?"

"The jacket! You stole it!" Sol said, stepping closer to him, her blaster aimed directly at his head. How she wished she could lash out on him with her abilities, rather than this gun.

The man stood up so he was level with her. "I've had a pretty messed up day, all right? So, I'd appreciate it if you would stop accusing me. . ." But anything further he was going to say was cut off by BB-8 shocking him in the leg again. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Where did you get it?" Sol demanded to know. "It belongs to his Master!"

"It belonged to Poe Dameron," the man sighed, as realisation kicked in, and he knew what he'd thought earlier about the droid looking like the one the Pilot had described to him was true. He gazed questioningly at Sol. "That was his name, right?"

Sol could feel her heart sink, as the man came out with his name, and she tightened her hold on the blaster, which was nearly shaking in her grasp at this point. "What happened to him?"

"He was captured by the First Order," the man explained. "I helped him escape, our ship crashed." He paused before going on, flicking a glance at BB-8, before lifting his apologetic, saddened gaze to Sol, wondering if this could possibly be the girl the Pilot had also talked about. "Poe didn't make it. I tried to help him, I'm sorry."

BB-8's head lowered, as he let out a sad sound, and put away his mechanic arm. Sol's face had fallen into a look of despair as she lowered her weapon. Not another person… BB-8 rolled over to her and moved his head on his body so that it leaned against her leg.

"Look, my name's Finn," He said, lowering his hands down and sat back down in his seat.

"I'm Sol," She replied back and went silent for a moment. "Wait...so you're with the Resistance?" Sol said with a questioning gaze.

The man remained silent for a moment, before standing back up on his feet. "Obviously. Yes, I am." He straightened his jacket, once he was standing. "I'm with the resistance, yeah." He leaned forward a bit to whisper to Sol. "I am with the Resistance."

Sol raised her brow at him as she studied Finn and he could feel something tugging on his brain, making his face scrunch slightly at her. It was almost like something was prodding his mind.

"You're lying."

"What? How did you kno-" He cleared his throat at her. "I'm not lying, I'm with the Resistance." Sol's gaze softened at his attempt to lie to her.

"You was a stormtrooper," Sol said as she watched his face for a reaction, which it did as his eyes widened. "Your name was FN-2187, you worked for the First Order." BB-8 beeped once as if it gasped, making Finn slowly look down and nodded.

"But," Finn looked back at her as she looked at him. "You've changed, I can feel it." Finn wanted to know how she knew about his true self but he watched her suddenly freeze and turn towards the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching her as if she was concentrating.

"They're coming now," Sol announced and began to pack a bag. BB-8 went to the door to check if they were trouble.

Finn frowned and asked, "Wait-they're here? How do you know?"

Sol hesitated her answer to Finn, who waited for her response. "I can just feel it"

"You feel it?" Sol nodded as she carried on preparing. "As you know, they're coming"

"I just always been able to know, ok! Now let's go!" She said, quickly running out of the hut with Finn following behind. She looked around her surroundings "We'll need a ship."

"And a pilot." Sol turned to Finn and smiled.

"I..can do it." She said, with a hint of uncertainty. Before he could object, she shouted, "Over there!"

Sol and BB-8 raced towards an old, deserted ship, closely followed by Finn. "This one won't be missed," She said to herself, examining the rusted exterior. "Quick, if we leave now, we'll be able to miss them." She ordered as the door opened, ushering them inside.

* * *

Within minutes, the ship was in flight after they had successfully escaped the First Order's attack. Sol took this moment to take in what was in front of her, space, something she'd never imagine at all in her entire life.

"Look at me," Sol felt a tear fall down her cheek."I'm in space." She let out a small teary laugh, thinking of how San Tekka would be proud of her.

Sol sat in San Tekka's hut as she listened to another tale of his days. It was her only access to know what life is like outside of Jakku. It did make her wonder if she'll ever leave this planet.

"Will I able to see the galaxy?" She asked with a hint of hope, imagining herself piloting a ship going across the galaxy.

"Yes, in the future, when you can fly," Her smile faltered slightly, but he continued. "And then, you'll be able to see the whole of the galaxy. Then you can come back and tell me all your stories." He said, flick under her chin, making her let out a giggle at the old man.

"No, I will take you with me, so then we do it together." Sol didn't want to leave him behind, especially on this planet. There is so much more to this planet, she didn't understand why he stopped exploring.

"Oh dear, I'm too old for that now." Sol shook her head at him as he stood up. "Now come on, it's late and you should get to bed."

But soon came back to reality as she heard Finn call out her name, which she answered. She wiped away the tear and quickly set the ship to auto Pilot before she went to find Finn.

Finn saw Sol come around the around and immediately pulled Sol into a hug, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh, my gosh! That was amazing! I can't believe we did that!" Finn exclaimed and the two launched into compliments for one another, BB-8 gazing confusingly up at them, as they circled around it, praising each other for their jobs well done.

The two fell silent though when BB-8 beeped up in concern, and Sol fell to her knees in front of her droid. "It's all right. We're safe now." She stood back and gave a smile to Finn.

Finn seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, before he took a step closer to the Sol, and began to speak up. "Listen. . ."

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as the ship suddenly went dark with a loud clunking sound.

"That can't be good," Finn uttered.

The pair ran down the hall, Sol sitting in front, while Finn stood beside, his hands on the back of her chair, as she checked the controls.

"Someone's locked onto us," she said, her voice laced with fear. "All controls are overridden."

The two shared a frightened look, as another clunking sound was heard, and Finn began to climb up onto the side of Sol's chair, placing another leg on the front of the controls, and using her head to push himself up.

"Ow!" Sol said, shoving his hand off of her head, saying, "Get off!" She

"What do you see?" asked Sol, just as the cockpit was flooded with red lights, and she felt her heart sink.

"It's the First Order," Finn said, as he jumped back down between their two chairs. "What do we do?"

"We have to hide," Sol said, grabbing Finn by his hand and took him with him to find a suitable hiding spot. However, it was too late, the entrance of the ship opened, as they ran by. Sol froze and threw her hands up when she was met with the end of a blaster to her face. Finn froze and raised his hands too, showing he didn't mean any harm.

"Who are you?" Sol stared at the old man in front of her. "How did you get your hands on my ship?"

* * *

**Review, please.**

**-MR**


	2. 2 - Lightsaber

**Here's the next part**

* * *

Sol and Finn stared at the old man in front of them, had currently had them held at gunpoint.

"Well, start talking." He emphasised, pointing his gun closer to them. "How did you get the Millennium Falcon?" They both turned to see a large, furred, man-like creature walk to stand beside the old man. She had been told about these creatures, a Wookie. Sol stared in fascination, forgetting about the blaster that could kill the pair of them at any moment.

"It was on Jakku," Finn blurted out, making Sol turn her attention back to their current situation. "We stole it." She added making Finn gave her a look and Sol made a face at him.

"Jakku?" said the man, bewildered. "That junkyard?"

"Hey!" "Thank you!" Sol and Finn exclaimed at the same time. Finn turned to whisper to her. "Junkyard."

"I told you we should've double-checked the Western Reaches." the man said to the Wookie.

"Wait," Sol's eyes widened and she took one step after the man. "This is the 'Millenium Falcon'?"

The man looked over the pair and could see that they were no threat before shifting his attention back onto the pair. "Who else is on here? Where's the pilot?"

"It's just us, me, her and a BB unit droid." Finn stated, gesturing to the three of them. BB-8 rolled out into the open and up to Sol's side.

"I'm the pilot," She added too. "This is Finn and I'm Sol." As soon as she said her name, the man as if he recognised her or he knew of her before. He shared a look with the Wookie who showed a concerned look on its face.

Finn noticed it too and was about to question it but the old man began speaking, after a hesitation.

"Um, the name's Han Solo and this is Chewie." Avoiding eye contact with Sol, he turned his heel and walked away from the group, looking around the ship.

"Do you know him?" Finn whispered to her and Sol shook her head but her eyes widened when she noticed how he avoided her.

"Wait-You're Han Solo?" The man stopped in his tracks and turned her side to the side. "I've heard so many stories about!"

"I used to be," replied Han, shutting a small compartment.

"Han Solo, the Rebellion General?" Finn inquired at Sol, who shook her head.

"No, the smuggler," Sol responded, turning her copper head to look at him.

"Wasn't he a war hero?" asked Finn next, looking up at Chewie, who merely shrugged, and muttered his confusion on the subject.

"This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs?" Sol called after Han.

"Twelve!" the man angrily shouted over his shoulder, before mumbling to himself, "Fourteen."

Han was already making his way to the pilot's seat and Sol followed him, watching him. "So that means you knew Luke Skywalker...didn't you?"

Han stopped what he was doing and sighed at her. "Yeah," he admitted, "Yeah, I knew him."

"Some moof milker put a compressor on the ignition line," Han said to Chewie, following along behind him.

"I think someone else did it, maybe it was Unkar Plutt," responded Sol. "I thought it was a mistake too. Puts too much stress on the hyperdrive."

". . .stress on the hyperdrive," said Han, at the same time she did, which brought Han to a halt, and caused him to look over at the girl.

Fin who stood beside Chewie, with BB-8 raised his dark brow quirked as Han and Sol spoke the same words about the ship.

Han gazed at Finn and Sol for a moment, before gesturing at them, as he looked over at Chewie.

"Chewie, throw 'em in a pod," he said. "We'll drop them on the nearest inhabited planet."

"What?" Sol exclaimed, as Finn also voiced his protests. She and Finn following after Han, soon joined by BB-8. "We need your help, we were on our way to the Resistance base."

"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker," Finn said, but his words brought Han to a halt, and the man slowly turned to look at the pair, though, particularly, Sol.

"Well," He paused as if he was thinking what to do, before continuing "It wouldn't be wise to continue in this ship if our radars could pick up on you. So can the First Order's."

"Thank you," Sol said giving him a smile, showing how grateful she was. Han looked her over before nodding.

"So," Han said, quirking his brow at the pair, "Fugitives, huh?"

Finn sent her Han a look, before speaking. "The First Order wants the map, of course."

"We're nobodies from Jakku," Sol said, mostly saying about herself. "I'm just a worker."

Han looked at Finn, before turning his gaze onto Sol. If only she knew, she was more than that.

"Let's see what you got," said Han said, looking at BB-8.

BB-8 had come to trust the woman whom he's spent the last 24 hours and looked up at Sol, beeping asking for permission.

"It's ok, go ahead," Sol smiled at him, causing the little droid to roll forward, into the open area of the room, where he projected the map.

Sol stood from her position, and stepped into the map, as did Han, flicking her curious gaze over it, as Chewie sat up in his bed to look at it himself.

"This map's not complete," Han said. "It's just a piece."

Sol walked along through the piece of the map, her green orbs taking in every detail of every part of it.

"Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him," voiced Han.

"Why did he leave?" inquired Finn.

Han looked over at Sol at his question, his heart aching at all of the memories and thoughts it brings into every part of him.

"He was training a new generation of Jedi," Han reluctantly answered. "One boy, an apprentice, turned against him. Destroyed it all."

Sol felt her ache as she listened to Han tell what happened to Luke. It was almost her mind was trying to show her something but couldn't. She raised her hand to head to soothe the pain.

"Luke felt responsible," Hans put his hands on his hips. "He just walked away from everything." Han continued as moved to look over a different part of the map.

"Do you know what happened to him?" asked Finn. He heard Sol groan and turn to her to see her hand against her head. "Are you ok?" He whispered to her and she nodded, with slight pain.

"A lot of rumours, stories," Han went on. "People that knew him best, think he went looking for the first Jedi Temple." Sol felt the pain in her head go away after a moment.

"The Jedi were real?" Sol said in amazement, flicking a glance at Finn as she came up beside the Finn. She moved slowly into the map herself as she looked at Han.

"I used to wonder about that myself," he said. "I thought it was a bunch of mumbo jumbo. A magical power holding together good and evil, the Dark Side and the Light. The crazy thing is. . ." Han turned to look at Finn, who now stood beside Sol, both of their faces showed looks of wonder and amazement. "It's true. The Force, the Jedi. All of it. It's all true." He looked at Sol, who stared at him, fascinated by the revelation.

Sucking in a deep breath, he moved over to the nearby controls. "Now get some rest, both of you."

* * *

Sol walked back over to where Finn laid, she let out a sigh of relief, making Finn turn to her.

"You can use Force can't you?" Sol stared at Finn, her green eyes widened at his accusation. "That's how you knew I was a stormtrooper…" Whispering the last part to her.

Sol looked down and sat down on the cushioned seat beside Finn. "I don't know...all I know is that I can do these things, and no one else can."

"That's amazing," Finn spoke to her in fascination, "I've never met someone else with that ability."

"Well, I've never met a stormtrooper before," Sol said back with a soft grin on her face. "At least, not one with a mind of its own"

"We'll I was torn away from my family and forced into servitude by the First Order," replied Finn.

Sol looked over at the man at his words, while BB-8 rolled in just enough to gaze at Finn himself, as an awkward silence fell over the room.

"I'm so sorry about all that's happened to you, Finn," Sol finally broke the eerie quiet with,

sending the man a sad smile, and a sympathetic look. She rested her hand on top of his, giving it a squeeze.

"I can't even remember if I had a family..." Sol began saying, in a soft voice, making Finn look at her. "The only thing I remember is life on Jakku. In my small village, working away every day, dreaming that I would be able to leave the planet and to see the galaxy." She looked away, as she thought about her days in the sun.

"You've never left Jakku?" Finn asked, bewildered at what she said.

"No." She confirmed and Finn's eyes widened at her revelation.

"Why?" asked Finn.

"They were my family, Finn." Sol looked up at Finn with a warm smile. "All I've known is Jakku and at that time, I didn't care for anything else but them."

Finn looked down, feeling guilty that he knew her people were all dead now.

Chewie roared, gaining the pair's attention and Han appeared from behind him.

"This is our stop.

* * *

Finn sat behind Han in the cockpit, next to Chewie whilst Sol was upfront, besides Han. As the man brought them out of lightspeed, revealing the lush green land and blue waters of the planet Takodana.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy," Sol spoke in an awed voice, as she gazed out at the beautiful section of land.

Finn smiled softly at Sol's words, glad to be showing the girl there's more to the Universe than the pit of sand that she lives on. Han looked over at the female worker in gentle surprise, with a hint of wonder on his face.

When they landed, Finn and BB-8 followed an excited Sol outside, the woman going straight to the water's edge, where she came to a halt and took in the amazing sights, soon even closing her eyes to enjoy the sounds of the birds and the natural noises of the planet.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Sol feeling it was Finn, who came to a halt next to her.

"Yes, it is." Sol opened her eyes and flicked them over onto Finn, who was looking directly at her. She gave him a big grin before returning her orbs to the sight before them.

"Sorry to interrupt," Han said, as he came upon Sol's other side, then held out a small blaster to her. "But you might need this."

"Thanks," Sol responded and lifted her own blaster. "But I have my own." Giving it a little wave to him.

"Yeah, well this one is a dud one." Sol's eyes widened as Han broke it in half. Finn stared at the gun that was used on him. He turned his look to Sol, who gave a sheepish smile.

"What? I didn't know…" She said, nervously. Han shook his head and held out the small blaster again to her. She took it, aiming it out with one eye closed.

"You know how to use one of those?" Han asked as he watched her start to play around with the blaster.

"Yeah, you pull the trigger," Sol said, concentrating.

Han laughed softly, before lifting a slender hand to indicate the back of the blaster. "Well, don't forget to take the safety off before you do that."

"Oh," Sol blushed softly, as she noticed the small switch.

"There's a little bit more than that," He said, pushing her hand down to lower the blaster to her side. "You've got a lot to learn." The old man said, pursing his lips together.

Finn walked away from both taking in more of the greenery. It gave Sol the opportunity to stare at Han, curiously and Han could feel her green eyes staring at him. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you know me Han?" She finally asked. Han froze but covered up with a cough and stared at as if she was crazy.

"What? No, why do you ask that?" He asked, side-eyeing her. Sol moved in front of him so that she could face him.

"When I told you my name, you looked shocked as if you've seen me before," Sol answered but Han looked like he was about to say something but shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't know ya kid." He said, a little too hastily. Sol furrowed her dark brows before she could press more. Han moved around her and called Finn and BB-8 over.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Solo, why are we here again?" Finn asked, as he, Han and Sol, with BB-8 rolling along beside her, as usual, walked up the path to the old castle.

"To get you kids on a clean ship," Han responded.

"Clean?" inquired Sol.

"Do you think it was luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon?" Han asked. "If we can find it

on our scanners, the First Order is not far behind. You want to get to the Resistance, Maz Kanata is our best bet."

"We can trust her, right?" Finn wondered, sharing a glance with Sol.

"Relax, kid," said Han. "She's run this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so, let me do the talking. And, whatever you do, don't stare."

"At what?" Finn and Sol both asked as Han brought their small group to halt at the top of the steps they'd climbed in front of the main doors.

"Any of it," Han responded before the doors slide open, and they entered the bar.

* * *

Maz was bringing some empty cups on a tray to the bar when she felt a familiar presence and turned around to see just who she knew it would be.

"Han Solo!" she called out.

The entire bar went quiet at those words and all eyes turned onto them.

"Oh, boy," Han muttered, before lifting a hand to wave at the woman. "Hey, Maz."

Sol and Finn flicked a glance over to each other before returning her gaze to Maz, as she made her way through the bar to them.

"Where's my boyfriend?" she asked, coming to a halt in front of Han.

Han smiled softly himself, placing his hands on his hips, before responding. "Chewie's working on the Falcon."

"I like that Wookie," Maz went on before her eyes shifted to Sol, and a smile lit her face.

"My, it's been a long time since I've seen you." She looked over Sol. "Look how much you've grown, come down here and give me a hug." Maz held up her arms to Sol, who flickered a concern glance at Han and Finn.

Han's gave a loud cough, making her halt her actions and look up at the young woman before her. Maz eyes widened as she realised that the cooper head girl was staring at her with confusion.

"I-I'm sorry, you remind me of someone," Maz said, giving a sheepish laugh at her. "My specs, you see..." Sol gave her a soft smile, a little confused about the interaction. Finn looked at the Maz curiously before glancing at Sol.

"I assume you need something," Maz said, changing the topic, lifting her gaze to focus on Han, after she stepped back from Sol. "Desperately." She raised a hand to gesture the group to follow her. "Let's get to it then."

A few moments later, the group was seated at a table, Sol digging deep into the food and drink Maz had brought to them, while BB-8 relays his mission to the woman.

"A map," she said, looking up at Han from the droid. "To Skywalker himself?"

"I need you to get this lot to Leia," Han said, gesturing around the table.

"Hm," Maz said with a smile, appearing to think for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No." She spoke directly to Han, making Sol paused mid-bite as she went on. "You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han." She smiled again, speaking a few words of affection in her native tongue.

"Go home."

"Leia doesn't want to see me," Han responded. Sol sighed, as she could see that the woman wasn't going to help.

"Please, we came here for your help," Finn jumped in the conversation.

"What fight?" Sol asked as she held a piece of food in her hand.

"The only fight," Maz replied, focusing on the young woman. "Against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadows spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us."

"There is no fighting the First Order," Finn suddenly snapped, startling all at the table, as he leaned forward, and fixed Maz with a look. "Not one we can win. Look around. There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way here right. . ." But he was cut off by Maz's actions of adjusting her specs. "What's this? What are you doing?"

Sol watched with a furrowed dark brow, as Maz climbed up onto the table, carelessly knocking items off of it, and began crawling over its surface, toward Finn.

"Solo, what is she doing?" the panicked young man asked Han.

"I don't know, but it ain't good," he replied.

"If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people," said Maz. "I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run."

Finn didn't seem to be phased through. In fact, he bravely sat forward in his chair and talked back to the woman. "You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from. What I've seen. You don't know the first Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run."

Sol shared a glance with Han, as Finn defended himself against Maz, and his words seemed to satisfy the woman, as she backed off with a, 'Hm.'

Then, upon returning to her seat, she pointed over at a pair at a nearby table. "You see those two? They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear."

"Finn!" Sol exclaimed, her face etched with disbelief at the man wanting to leave them.

"Come with me," Finn said as he leaned towards her.

"What about BB-8? We're taking him to the Resistance, together." Sol looked between him and the droid.

"I can't," Finn responded, flicking a glance at the droid. With that, the man rose to his feet, still holding the blaster Han had given him aboard the Falcon, which he offered to the man before he left.

"Keep it, kid," Han said, his face saddened because he knew Sol liked this man, even though he could he was afraid.

Han met Sol's gaze of shock and watched her get up on her feet, where she followed after the man.

Maz leaned towards Han, her eyes squinted as her gaze followed Sol. "What has he done to her?"

* * *

When Sol caught up with Finn, he was at the table with the two men Maz had indicated back at theirs.

"Finn," Sol said, coming to a halt by the table. "What are you doing?

"Don't leave without me," said Finn to two men, after looking up at Sol.

Rising to his feet, Finn took Sol's arm and led her away from the table.

"So, you're just leaving?" Sol asked, turning to face the man once they were a few feet away.

"You know why I have to leave," said Finn. "As soon as the First Order gets here, I'm a dead man. The First Order are dangerous people, Sol"

"But, I don't under-you can't just go. I won't let you." She exclaimed at the man who was about to abandon her. Finn turned his gaze onto her.

"I was there that night at your village." Sol's mouth opened slightly. "It was my first battle and it was to eliminate anyone on that planet. I was ashamed of what I was. But I made a choice. I wasn't going to kill for them."

"Do you wanna know why I didn't shoot you when I met you?" Sol asked him.

"Because you're a good person," Finn responded.

"No," Sol gently shakes her head, lifting a slender hand to point at him. "Because I saw your mind, you are a good person!" She could feel her eyes beginning to burn with tears. "Finn, please. You can't just go. We can fight back."

Finn's heart broke, as he listened to her, the pleading desperate tone in her voice, and saw the tears in her eyes. Stepping up to her, he lifted his hands and cupped either side of her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, Sol," he said. "I don't want to leave you and BB, but I have to. I made a choice not to kill for them, for the First Order, and I ran, right into you." Sol's gaze softened at him. "You...you looked at me as no one ever had before. But I'm done with the First Order. I'm never going back."

"You can just-" Sol began but Finn cut her off.

"Sol...come with me," Finn asked and Sol lifted her slender hands and grasped Finn's wrists.

"Don't go. Please." She pleaded one last time, knowing he has already made up his mind.

Finn sighed softly, then leaned in, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, speaking as he pulled back, and met her tear-filled earthy orbs.

"Take care of yourself," he said. "Please."

Releasing his hold on her, Finn backed up, then turned away from Sol, and walked out with the two men.

Sol could feel the warm tears slip free from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Her heart sank as she watched him leave, but her attention was soon drawn elsewhere as someone called out her name.

_Sol…_

She whipped her head around and it was as if all her surroundings went silent and all she could focus was the whisper that was calling her name. Soon she could hear a girl, softly crying, making her follow the sound towards a thick door.

Finn gave her one last look before he closed the doors of the castle, leaving them behind.

Sol began to follow where the voice was coming from. It led her to an old stone stairway, which she descended slowly, with BB-8 following behind. She entered the basement corridor, walking through carefully and confused.

She could hear the echoing of a girl crying and walks further until she reaches a metal door, she looks at the lock but it suddenly opens. Sol moves into the dark, small, vaulted storage room, with BB-8 nervously following.

Old treasures line the floors and walls, but there is something specific that Sol was drawn to. There, on a small table was an old wooden box and she could feel an energy coming from inside, calling her. BB-8 beeped nervously at Sol but she was too entranced to noticed. She reaches out, very slowly, to open the box to see inside a lightsaber.

With hesitation, Sol reaches towards it, almost like she couldn't resist. As her hand makes contact with it, there was the piercing sound of it igniting, making her jerk her hand away. Hearing mechanical breathing filled her ears and it was as if she had been thrown into another dimension.

Panicking, she scrambled to her feet as she heard more disembodied voices fill the air. Sol found herself, standing in a hallway, one that she did not recognise.

_The Force...its energy surrounds us and binds us._

Instantly, Sol's mind was flooded with images and sounds she could barely comprehend. First, Sol stood in the middle of what seemed to be a...massacre, many bodies scattered across the floor. Sol saw a burning temple, making her raise her hand in shock. _Is this what Han was talking about?_

_"Why did you do this?"_ She turned to see a young, dark-haired walking towards her with a crimson lightsaber. His face written with fearful anger that frightened her.

_"Ben...STOP!"_ She raised her hands up to protect herself but when she felt nothing. She raised her hands down to see she was transported to another scene.

She saw herself, younger, running through a grassy field, somebody was chasing her. Sol watched as they ran past her with joyful laughter. The young girl kept turning to see a long dark-haired man close behind her. He caught her and turned her around to face him and a big grin graced his face.

_"Gotcha."_ He said smirking before leaned closer to place his lips onto his.

_Sol..._

She turned and she felt that familiar heat of her home, Sol was inside San Tekka's hut. _Why?_

_"Keep her here,"_ A man with a beard said as he placed her younger self on a wooden bed. He turned to the man, who she knew was Lor San Tekka. _"She will be safe."_

_"On this planet, Luke?"_ San Tekka began, shocked by this girl he had heard so much about. Sol stared in bewilderment, as she saw the Jedi for the first time. _"How will she explore her abilities?"_

_Wait, he knew me?_

_"When the time is right, she will find me,"_ Luke said before leaving the hut and the scene seemed to pivot. Causing Sol to fall to the ground, the weather had drastically changed as she felt the rain hit her heavily. She looked up to see a warrior but he was penetrated by a but she quickly got to her feet.

_"Sol!"_

She turned to see was in a snowy forest, she looked around for the source of the voice. But a masked man appeared from behind a tree and lunged at her with the same crimson lightsaber that Sol saw before. She took in what he looked like, black and silver mask, the black robes and a saber resembling fire. _Was this the same man she saw earlier?_ Her own voice screamed again, and Sol let herself collide backwards onto the snowy floor.

But Sol landed on the concrete floor and found herself back in the basement corridor. She stared around wildly, she was sweating profusely, and already the vision she saw was becoming fuzzy in her mind. Sol didn't know where the alien had come from, but Maz was there, staring at her intently. "What was that!?" Sol half-screamed at Maz.

"I don't know. But I know that the saber," Maz said, pointing at the metal shaft she had touched, "It calls to you. That saber belonged to Luke Skywalker, and to his father before him, and now it wants you to wield it. Go on child, take it." Maz implored.

Sol quickly looked from Maz to the lightsaber, back to Maz, who sighed and attempted to calm the girl. "I have been around for centuries, and factions rise and fall, but the force has always been there. It flows through you, child. You know that whoever you are waiting for on Jakku is never going to come back. Search your feelings and you will know it to be true. Feel the force move around you, and embrace you, close your eyes and let it calm you. Feel the force, and know, child, that you were meant to have that lightsaber." Maz said reassuringly.

"I am never touching that thing again!" Sol screamed, still terrified of what she had seen in her vision, and she pushed past Maz and ran back up the stairs, out of the inn. She had to get out, she had to leave. She had to get back to Jakku, she couldn't do this. What had she been thinking?! Nothing good ever came of getting caught up in the problems of others.

These thoughts continued to race through her head as ran through the thick foliage that had amazed her only hours before. She soon tired and leaned against a tree, and it was then that she noticed that the droid BB-8 had followed her out of Maz Kanata's inn, and out into the forest.

"What are you doing? You have to go back. Han will get you to the Resistance! Go, I can't help you anymore!" She argued with the droid who didn't seem to want to leave her alone.

Just then Sol heard ships passing overhead, and looked up to see several TIE fighters zooming past, with more ships likely carrying Stormtroopers flying in the direction she had just come from. Looking past them, however, she saw something even more disconcerting, five red streaks of light were visible in the sky, all seemingly crashing into something. She couldn't focus on them for too long though, just then something caught her eye, and within her line of sight was a Stormtrooper.

Sol quickly pulled her borrowed blaster out of her sash and fired it in the direction of the Stormtrooper, only to have it click uselessly. The safety had been on, and she had been fumbling with the blaster trying to turn it off when the Stormtrooper noticed her and started shooting at her. She managed to dodge his fire, and get the safety off at the same time and fired two shots at him taking the soldier out, before turning on her heel, and running even farther away from the direction of Maz's.

After several minutes of frantic running, something made Sol stop, and she had a creeping feeling she was being hunted. She stopped and ordered BB-8 to go on without her, so she could cover him, reassuring the droid that she could handle the Stormtroopers. She slowly moved in the direction she had come from, feeling the sensation she had felt earlier grow stronger. She manoeuvred into some old ruins for cover and waited several seconds trying to focus in on that feeling. She closed her eyes, trying to feel it out. North and…. West? Something's out there, getting closer. She thought to herself, not knowing how she could feel it.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open again when she heard it. An electrical whir, and then a crackling in the background. She looked around wildly, losing focus on the feeling she had felt earlier, and unable to pinpoint where her pursuer was. She could her own heartbeat, going wild from the fear and adrenaline. Suddenly, from behind a stacked stone pillar, he stepped out. A dark-robed man, hooded, with a mask under the hood with the crimson lightsaber.

_It's him..._

* * *

**Review, please**

**-MR**


	3. 3 - Reunited

**So, if you've noticed there is no Rey in this, maybe she'll appear later...I'm not sure!**

* * *

Sol's eyes widened in fear as she saw the same man that appeared when she touched Luke's lightsaber. Instinctively, she began to walk backwards away from him, shooting her blaster at him, but none of her shots made contact for some reason. She stumbled a few times, and as he got closer, she realised that the blaster wasn't going to stop him, and she climbed up out of the ruins in a quick manoeuvre, desperate to get away from him. He jumped up there scaring her, and after shooting at him once more, she felt her blaster knocked out of her hand, and her arm forced behind her.

Sol couldn't move, she could feel her blood rushing through her veins, her skin pulsing where the veins were close to her skin. The hooded man came to stand in front of her, tall and menacing, his lightsaber still humming and crackling in his hands.

"So," the hooded figure said, his voice deep and slightly robotic under the mask. "We finally reunite...it's been so long." He commented, not sounding very impressed to Sol, despite his words. Her eyebrows furrowed at his words, not understanding why he would say that. _Do we know each other?_ He had moved out of her vision, but she could sense that he was behind her, circling her now.

Sol didn't answer, she didn't know if she could. Just as she was beginning to wonder if he was still behind her, she felt something very, very hot come within an inch of her neck, and she knew his saber was there. "Tell me where the droid is." The hooded figure commanded of her.

"I-I don't know about any droid." Sol lied to him.

"Don't you?" he questioned, disbelief evident in his voice. "You was never really good at lying, Sol." Very suddenly, Sol felt a force up against her mind, sifting through her memories. Well, the only ones that he could access.

It stopped suddenly over one.

"You've seen the map." He whispered, seemingly more to himself than anything. Sol felt the pressure in her mind start to increase, but before it could do what it needed to do, a voice called out to them.

"Lord Ren, the Resistance is attacking from the shore." An approaching Stormtrooper informed the hooded figure. "We haven't located the droid yet." The soldier added.

Sol suddenly felt all of the pressure up against her mind fall away and heard the crackling saber being sheathed as the heat disappeared from her neck. "There is no need for thedroid," the hooded figure said, "We have everything we need."

Suddenly, Sol felt her body completely weaken and her knees give in, but before she could slump to the ground, she was scooped up into someone's arms. "Let's go." The hooded figure's voice said, and she realised he was carrying her somewhere, as she felt the vibrations of his voice coming from beneath the plated chest piece that she was being held against. "Why did you come back?" Sol swore she heard the masked man whisper but her will slowly diminished. She couldn't keep the effect of the hooded man's power at bay, so she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, completely unaware of where she was going, or where the droid she promised to keep safe was.

* * *

_Two trainees were fighting against each other with their own training staff, a tall, pale young boy with dark shaggy hair and a young, copper-haired girl, both skilled and determined to win. They had a small audience of the other Jedi trainees, both wanting to impress their Jedi Master. The girl charged at him and slashed her staff to his right, he dodged. She twirled and came back around to slash him in the gut, however, he was faster as he blocked her move. He swiped behind her knees, knocking her down on the floor...again._

_A groan came from the girl as she stared up at her new view of the ceiling of the large training room. The view changing as the boy peered over, looking down at her curiously. "Enjoying the view down there, Sol?"_

_"I was until your face appeared, Ben." He snorted as he offered her a helping hand to get up._

_She refused and got up on her own, brushing herself off and straightening her overtunic. _

"_Well done, you two." Luke Skywalker, their Jedi Master applauded his best students as he watched them spar between each other. "It's always interesting to watch you two spar against each other."_

"_I told her it wouldn't be easy." Sol scoffed at him, folding her slender arms at him. Ben looked her over with an amused expression. He always found a way to hit a nerve with her and he liked it._

_Sol looked away and saw her sparring stick lying a good few feet from where she landed. She coolly walked over to it but it soon flew past her and she turned to see it was suddenly in Ben's hands. She let out a sigh as he stared at her with an amused expression. "Ben, my staff." _

_"Are you giving up already?" He asked smirking, twirling his own with ease. "You're so close, I mean five to four isn't bad. But then you would have lost your legs. Again."_

"_Ben, I'm serious," Sol said as she held out her hand for him to give it to her. _

_He paused for a moment before he feigned ignorance as he looked at the extra stick in his hands. "Oh, right. How silly of me." He said, holding it out in front of him. "Come and take it." She rolled her eyes and began to walk over. "Oh no, not like that, Sol." He said. "You have the Force, don't you? Use that."_

_Sol gave him an incredulous look, he was pushing her beyond her capabilities now. "You know I can take whatever I want right." It wasn't like she couldn't do it, heck her mind control of the Force was her strength, which the boy envied. Why would he test that?_

"_I know, so it should be easy for you?" Ben answered, smugly, giving it a wave._

_With a deep breath, Sol focused on the staff he held out in his hand. She could see it begin to vibrate as she concentrated, only to realise there was something blocking her. He was preventing her from getting the staff. Of course he was. "You're cheating!" She shouted. "Master Jedi-"_

"_Ben," Luke said with a slight smirk, looking at the bickering teenagers, mainly at Ben._

_"I'm just boosting the difficulty of this training," He said, looking around to his audience with a smirk. "How is that cheating?_

"_Go easy on her," Luke warned quietly before stepping back from the pair. This made the other students chuckle to each other as they watched the show._

_Sol's glare deepened as she focused all her energy on that staff. He was blocking her with his own power. It became a power struggle then; back and forth, back and forth. She was holding on with all the strength she could muster; she wouldn't let him get the best of her. He was impressed, albeit it was foolish of the girl to think she could best him just yet._

_Soon, the staff was floating between both of the Jedi trainees, as they glared at each other. Even for someone still learning, he was holding on a lot longer than she would have liked. _

"_Ben, Sol, let go." Luke commanded, his eyes widening slightly as he watched the staff began to shake between the two._

"_No," They both managed to answer at the same time, both determined not to let go. Both wanting to impress, not only their master but everyone in the room, including each other. Suddenly as a gush of wind pushed the pair further away from each other but they still held onto the Force._

"_Ben! Sol!" Luke yelled as he stood up from his seat but it was not heard. "ENOUGH"_

_Ben let out a grunt as he exerted more strength, attempting to force the staff to his side. Sol matched his strength with her own, letting out a scream of sheer frustration as the Force propelled them backwards. The staff split into two pieces as they collapsed on the opposite sides of the room._

_All the students stared in awe as Luke slowly walked into the middle, looking at the broken staff that sat in the middle of the room. He turned to look at Ben, who was slowly recovering from the fall. Ben shook his head, recovering from the fall but his attention turned elsewhere. _

"_Master Jedi!" Everyone turned to see one of the students sat beside Sol's form that wasn't moving. Luke saw the student look at her hand and there was blood on it, making everyone let out a gasp._

"_Sol….SOL!"_

* * *

Sol gasped for air as she came to as she tries to fight through the disorientation swirling in her skull. She tried moving her arms and legs and found they were restrained. The metal was cold on her skin, a foreign feeling. She was trapped on some sort of metal vertical bed, unable to move.

"You're awake."

Sol froze the voice, that same voice she heard not long ago and scanned her surroundings. She looked over to where the voice had come from, in front of her and there he was. The masked man, sitting down, hands together, with his arms on his legs. She couldn't see his eyes because of his mask, but Sol felt distinctly like an animal that was being studied.

Once Sol got over her shock she asked the question that was foremost in her mind. "Where am I?"

For a second she thinks that he will not bother answering her. But after a few seconds, he does. "You're my guest." He states simply as if it should have been obvious.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asks after shaking her arms against her restraints.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already." He countered back, watching her movement. "You know that." And Sol did but she didn't want to test the man standing before her, who radiated powerful energy.

As the memories of the attack on Takodana came flooding back she asks her next question urgently. "Where are the others?" She demanded, and could almost imagine him scoffing under his mask.

The masked man stayed quiet for a moment, before responding. "You mean the traitors, murderers, and thieves you call your friends? You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea." He shrugged. He felt anger radiated from her. "You want to kill me, don't you?" The man asked as if he had just realised it.

"That happens when you see the one who murdered my people." Sol spat out at him, looking him up and down. "And when you're being hunted by a _creature_ in a mask." She said haughtily, refusing to show him how scared she was of what awaited her.

Another several moment passed, before the man stood up, causing Sol to flinch slightly.

But all he did was reach for his head to do… something. To take off his mask, Sol realised. She swallowed the lump in her throat and prepared herself to see whatever atrocity the man chose to hide with a mask. He pressed the release and began to lift it off. A helmet, not a mask? Sol realised, before quickly having the thought pushed from her head by the shock of what she saw.

A young man, who must be only a few years older than she was. He had long black hair, and pale, but young, smooth skin. He had a distinguishing nose and a prominent mouth. Why wear a mask? She wondered idly, forgetting her circumstances for a moment, she thought him rather handsome for a moment. Just one moment, before she remembered that she was probably about to die, and looked down hurriedly so he couldn't realise what she had been thinking.

Her earthy orbs connected with his eyes but it was like nothing was there to behold. An endless depth of ink, sorrow, and pain. She felt her head begin to ache again, the same ache back on the Falcon ship. It was if her mind was trying to help her remember something. _But what?_

The man moved, settling his helmet down in ashes. The noise was so loud, it almost made the Sol jump. She quickly gained back her mask of defiance, however. As he began to walk closer to her, she looked away. Sol didn't want to look back at him, but some of the curiosity she had dared another peek before she tried to settle her eyes on the walls of the cell.

"I've seen you before…" When she finally managed to look back up at him again, Sol noticed that his eyes, a dark brown or black, seemed to express some conflict in him. _Indecision, maybe?_ Sol wondered, trying to think of a way to get out of this. "Who are you?" she asked after trying to discern the expression in his eyes.

"Do you know...who I am?" He asked slowly, after registering her words to him. Sol paused as if running through her brain to see if this man was someone from her past. She shook her head slowly as her answer, confusion written on her face. The man's eyebrows furrowed at her at the grown woman before him. _Is she toying with me?_

"My name is Kylo Ren." He stated simply, a cruel glint appearing in his eye. "And you are no one. A worker from a garbage bin of a planet." He said, seemingly amused as he saw her face turn into a scowl.

Sol insulted but not wanting to antagonise him in hopes she still had a chance to get out of here, tried to think of a way to not get tortured. "It's Sol," she said quietly. Kylo Ren's expression changed from amused to confused, and he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "My name," she clarified, "It's Sol."

Kylo took a step closer to the woman before her and he stared at her, it seemed as if he was focusing on something, particularly her. Sol looked at him, a little worried but it changed as she felt a slight pressure in her brain. Sol let out a slight groan as felt it intensify but it was soon released, letting her mind rest.

After a few moments, Sol let out a breath, almost forgetting that she was in a room. "What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice showing more of her anger than she preferred.

"The map to Luke Skywalker," he stated. "The droid had it, and you've seen it. Somehow, you, of all people, convinced the droid to show it to you." He wondered aloud, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I won't give you that. Ever." She bit back, knowing she couldn't do that to the Resistance. She had grown up to legends about Luke Skywalker from San Tekka, she didn't want to have a hand in his downfall.

Kylo Ren took a step closer to her, "You know I can take whatever I want," he informed her and took another step so he was only half a foot away from her. _You know I can take whatever I want…_ Sol had heard those same exact words but from _herself?_ Before she could dwell on it more, she felt the pressure against her mind, as he searched through it, trying to get to the map. Sol grimaced as she struggled against his hostile approach into her head. She was fighting him, but he was attacking her thoughts and Sol could only hide so much. "You don't have to be afraid," he reassured her. "I can _help_ you, Sol, you don't have to feel _alone_ anymore."

Sol felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned to look at him. He was so close that she could feel his breath fan her face.

"I see violence...there's blood everywhere, bodies scattered around you." Ren studied her thoughts, almost surprised he hadn't reached the information he was seeking. But he was able to peek through what her mind was hiding from her. "But your eyes so frightened of what had become." Her eyes widened as she listened to his words. Ren watched a tear dripped down her face as he entered her mind, trying to push further. "You see a boy with the strength to challenge yours," He continued as Sol was violated by his presence, but the most important thing was to protect BB-8.

Sol cried as she resisted against his probing. She wanted desperately to break free, but he wasn't budging. Kylo Ren stared at her in confusion when he ran across the traitor ex stormtrooper in the woman's mind. The way she felt for him made him angry, and almost tempted Ren to lose his temper. But he couldn't let his personal feelings against that man get in the way of his goal here. "And FN-2817. The _stormtrooper_. You would give your life for even after all what he's done." He told her.

"Get out of my head." The woman said fiercely, and there was a slight budge on Kylo Ren's grip in her mind. He moved around to face her directly, deciding not to taunt her anymore but get down to business.

"I know you've seen the map... and now you'll give it to me." He demanded. There was tension in his grip as the woman gritted her teeth. Sol couldn't let him break her. The force that clashed among them made him realise why he could feel her fighting.

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too." Ren told her gently, recognising her force sensitivity.

Sol struggled to breath but gathered all her strength against him. "I'm not giving you anything."

Her voice grew stronger as she said that. He narrowed his eyes at her. Kylo Ren almost appreciated the challenge.

"We'll see." He said as he forced his way deeper into her mind. She had never felt that kind of pain in her life. It was so intense Sol struggled against it, but she would not waver. Kylo Ren's confidence was weakening as she was beginning to push him out. Even in her weakened state, she was still able to fight against him. _She's recovering… _He was beginning to struggle against Sol fighting back against him. She was strong.

He stumbled back as he hit a barrier in her mind. Sol leaned forward despite her restraints, staring him down. Kylo Ren could go no further into her mind, but before he knew it she was turning the tables on him as she entered his head. His thoughts recoiled immediately, but his fears laid on his surface. His greatest fears could not hide from her strength.

"You... you're afraid... that you will never be as strong as... Darth Vader!" She yelled but gasped as unexpectedly an image of a young image of herself came to her. The glow of a blue lightsaber light up the girl's face. "Wha...,"

His eyes showed weakness and fear as he knew what she must be seeing. Sol yelled out as his thoughts consumed her instantly.

* * *

_Rage. Anger. Fear. That's what it all boiled down to. Emotions that were beginning to tear him apart. Ben struggled against his constant nightmares. Uncle Luke told him not to fear them, but he couldn't help but feeling something terrible laid ahead whenever he thought of them. It didn't help that his parents were never around. They didn't even bother to be a part of his life anymore._

_The rain poured down on the teenaged boy, but hardly stopped him as he slashed the tree __with his blue lightsaber. It was night and he knew he should be in his room sleeping. But his __bedroom only reminded him of the one he left behind back home. Whenever he had a __nightmare there, his mother always came to comfort him._

_Whenever he had a nightmare, the person that would come to comfort him with Sol. The young copperhead padawan who he had a connection with. He couldn't explain it but figured it laid in __their constant competition to be the best padawan._

_"Ben!" A voice yelled behind him, and he didn't even have to turn around to know it was her. He lowered his lightsaber as the tree he had been destroying was on shaky support. "Wha-what are you doing?" Her fiery tresses become soaked by the heavy rain. It began to stick to her face as she blinked away the raindrops from her eyes. "Are you trying to get yourself killed out here?" Sol scolded him, moving closer to him. Her green eyes scanned over the tree he had been destroying._

_The way she looked at him made him feel guilty for some reason. "Please, just go away," Ben said, lowly. "I'm sorry I woke up, just go back to bed." He shrugged her off a little as he looked at the tree. Her eyes widened at what he said. _

_The rain and the wind were shifting it around too much for it to be good. Ben usually came to the forest when he was angry or after a nightmare, and despite the tree having a trunk wider than him lying down didn't stop it from teetering._

_He shook his head, looking back at her to see Sol looking at him confused. "What?" He __asked, his tone a little angry with her._

_"You apologised." She pointed out simply. He raised his brow at her before he realised she was right. Ben had always just pushed her away instead of actually apologising to her._

_"I– I'm sorry." He repeated, meeting her eyes. _

_Sol smiled small before her eyes went wide as a large cracking sound was heard over the rain. "Ben, the tree–" Sol began, and Ben's head whipped around as he noticed his damage to the tree had gone too far. The wind snapped the trunk from its base, and it fell towards Sol's direction._

_She wasn't too far from him and Ben ran towards her. While they might have their differences, he wouldn't let her get hurt. Ben grabbed her, dropping his lightsaber as he got them out of the way. The tree fell with a thud that sent them both down on the wet ground beside it._

_Ben didn't even realise he was holding her tightly in his arms until the fallen tree settled in the dirt. Sol was gripping onto his shirt tightly, her eyes shut as her head was tucked perfectly on his shoulder. Ben had never been this close to her before. He swallowed a lump in his throat as she slowly opened her eyes._

_Sol looked up at him as he stared down at her gently. The two were silent as they looked at each other. Something settled between them that neither of them knew how to describe._

_"Ben–" She finally broke their silence but stopped when she realised she didn't know what to say. He hesitated on his words a little too._

_"Are you okay?" Ben's voice was a whisper and he didn't even realise it. Sol nodded her head slowly. The boy hesitated a little bit pushed back some of her wet locks from her face. _

_"Ben… before you– I... I'm scared." Sol admitted quietly. Ben nodded his head a little, understanding what she was feeling. _

_"I am too." He told her honestly. Ben leaned in, pressing his lips against hers gently. Sol instantly melted into the kiss as she pressed herself against as if craving the warm that he held for her to take._

It was a short kiss, but it meant a lot to both of them. Sol pulled away, blushing as she couldn't find the words to say. But there was nothing more to be said and the boy simply smiled at the what just happened. Sol saw this and smiled back at him before leaning towards him continued the same action that just happened seconds ago.

* * *

A second hadn't even passed when Sol fell out of his thoughts. The girl almost pulled back but didn't due to her confusion over what she had just seen. Sol's eyes slowly adjusted in realisation. "That was–" She whispered breathlessly as it came together for her, "Me, you love me-I don't under–"

Kylo Ren withdrew his hand immediately as if Sol had burned him. A look of despair was written on his features. Sol was about to speak but she didn't know what to say. It was too early for her to realise what she meant to him, even in her weakened state.

_She was not ready._

Sol fell back onto the chair, taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe that she had just done that. She couldn't believe she had seen Sol like that either. He stared at her with fears in his eyes, afraid of Sol's capabilities. He was even more afraid of what she would do with that information.

Before anything more could happen, Kylo Ren just stormed out of the holding cell. He had to get answers, ones that could guide him on how to deal with his past. And more importantly, he had to bury that memory. Perhaps even all memories of Sol.

He was suddenly convinced that Sol was his weakness.

* * *

**Review, please**

**-MR**


	4. 4 - The Resistance

**_Happy New Year, everyone! Here is a new chapter! _**

**_Also, I want to say thank to those who are following this story but most of all, those who share their thoughts in the reviews! It means a lot!_**

**_Anyways let's keep the story going..._**

* * *

_BACK ON TAKODANA_

Finn continued to look at the sky as he witnessed Kylo Ren taking away Sol on to his ship and back to The First Order. Even Han stopped as he saw his son, Ben with Sol in his arms, entering his shuttle.

_What does he want with her?_ The old man thought as he stared at the ship beginning to take off.

Soon, they heard more ships approach the wrecked city of Takdona and Finn turned to Han who was in the distance and had a sad face on him and he ran up to him, in fear.

"He took her! Did you see that? He took her. She's gone!" Finn couldn't believe that he came back to help, only to see that Sol is being taken away by the First Order.

"I saw kid," Han responded, resting his hand on Finn's shoulder. "It'll be ok." But this made Finn stop in his tracks.

"No it's not. She's in danger." Finn paused and realised why they took her. "They probably know she's seen the map!" He exclaimed to him, not understanding why this man was scared as much as him.

Han gripped Finn's shoulders, trying to calm him down. ""Listen to me, we can get her back...they won't kill her." This made Finn furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"How do you know?" Finn waited for his answer but Han didn't answer and walked away from the conversation. "Han?!"

Finn felt something nudge his leg and saw BB-8 there next to him. The droid beeped a few times up at Finn but could see it was trying to comfort him about Sol. Still not understanding, he gave the droid a small smile, "I'm glad you're okay".

Resistance fighters exited the transport ship as the doors opened, marching off into the debris of the castle. Han looked through the crowd until he found her. General Organa paused immediately when she caught sight of her husband. After all these years, they were finally reunited.

Han felt a little silly now, knowing that what the fight they had meant nothing to the love he held for her. The general was stunned to see him but soon a smile found its way onto her face. She knew he couldn't resist a good fight. C-3PO broke the silence between them by popping up right in front of Han.

"Goodness! Han Solo!" The golden droid pointed. "It is I, C-3PO! You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm." He pointed out, turning to the general. "Look who it is! Did you see who–" C-3PO was cut off immediately when Leia gave him some raised brows. "Oh." He said, a little defeated.

C-3PO turned to study Han who was staring at him. The droid could clearly tell now that he wasn't wanted. "Excuse me," the droid turned to dismiss himself from Leia as well. "Prin– uh, General. Sorry." He often forgets that sometimes. C-3PO walked away from the pair.

It was an awkward silence between the two but both knew they had been waiting for this reunion. Han broke the silence. "You changed your hair." Han commented, not knowing what to say. Leia smiled a little at him.

"Same jacket." She commented.

The man shook his head, touching his jacket a little. "No, new jacket." Han corrected her.

Chewie walked past him on his way over to the general. He was glad to see her after all this time. He moaned and gave her a hug, telling Leia how much he missed him. Leia smiled, hugging the wookie. Chewie then decided to leave the two alone and moved past her to board the ship.

Han took a hesitant step forward, knowing it was hard for him to talk about Ben. "I saw him." The man began, meeting her eyes. "Leia, I saw our son... he was here." Leia raised her eyebrows at him but he continued. "Sol– she... she was here too..."

"Sol?" Leia asked carefully, finally looking past Han to see if the copperhead girl was behind him. "Where is she?"

Han's sighed softly, lowering his gaze for a second before looking back at Leia and said, "He took her…"

Leia's eyes widened in shock at the revelation.

* * *

The group joined the Leia back on the transport and they went to where the Resistance has made base on planet D'Qar. The transport as well as the remaining X-wings landed back at the base, Finn runs down the ramp and looks around the base feeling the buzz but was suddenly pushed aside by a rolling droid who had noticed someone in the distance.

The pilot took his helmet off after he descended his x-wing. Poe's head turned at the sound of a droid beeping not too far away from him. His face lit up at the sight and the pilot took off running to the small white and orange droid who beeped happily at the sight of his master.

"BB-8, my buddy!" Poe grinned, kneeling down to the droid who beeped excitedly as he recounted his story of the past few days.

"Poe." Finn said, staring at the pilot in sheer amazement that he was still alive. He knew back on Takodana that the pilot could still be alive, but he never dared to truly dream that he would be.

Poe blinked as his droid finished, looking up to see the two staring at him from a distance. The pilot slowly stood up, a big goofy grin appearing on his face as he came running towards them.

Finn began running towards the pilot as well, "Poe Dameron, you're alive!" The boy was still in a little shock on what he was seeing, but desperately hoping this wasn't all a dream. "Buddy!" Poe embraced Finn as the two reached each other.

"So are you!" Poe pulled away from the hug and gave him a smile, "It's good to see you two again." He said sincerely.

Finn turned his attention back towards the pilot. "What happened to you?" He inquired.

"What happened? I got thrown from the crash, woke up at night - no you, no ship, nothing– BB-8 says that you saved him." Poe explained.

"No, no, no. It wasn't just me-" Finn corrected, thinking about the cooper-head who could already be going through torture on Starkiller Base.

"You completed my mission. –That's my jacket?" Poe's voice was suddenly filled with confusion as his eyes trailed down to notice Finn's attire.

"Oh... oh, here–" Finn mumbled when he began to take the jacket off. He shook his head, stopping Finn from taking off the jacket. "No, no, no. Keep it. It suits you. You're a good man, Finn." Poe said, smiling at him.

Finn blinked as he processed the man's words. He wasn't sure he had ever heard those words before. Finn had always been a good soldier, but a good man?

"Poe, I need your help," Finn begged and reached out to touch the pilot's arm. This was urgent to the boy, knowing he had to go back for Sol. He wouldn't leave her behind.

Poe nodded his head, "Anything." He told him.

"I need to see General Organa. Sol was taken by the First Order." Finn said, watching Poe's reaction as he knew that the two had encountered each other.

"Come on," The pilot said before leading Finn into the Resistance command centre.

* * *

"She should be this way," Poe assured them as they began down a flight of stairs that would take them further into the Resistance base. Finn couldn't help but stare at everything as they entered the command centre.

"Welcome to the Resistance, Finn," Poe stated and looked back at the ex stormtrooper awed face. Finn followed Poe with curious movements, trying to take everything in while he also began to compare the base to the Starkiller Base. The First Order was nothing but stormtroopers and officers with hard faces. The Resistance was home to all walks of life in the galaxy.

Finn watched as the people he had learnt about in training were no more than a few feet away from pair moved through the crowds of strategists and medical officers of the Resistance. This command centre is where the legendary heroes of the rebellion were still fighting against the dark side. People he was always taught to take down were now the people he would rely on.

Finally, Poe managed to find General Leia, who was talking to someone. Poe approached Leia, politely interrupting her conversation with her other advisors. "General Organa, I'm sorry to interrupt. This is Finn, he needs to talk to you." The pilot introduced, letting his friend move closer to address the woman.

She smiled warmly, taking the hand of Finn immediately. "And I need to talk to him." Leia smiled softly, which surprised Finn. He couldn't have imagined in all his years that he would have ever ended up shaking the hand of Leia Organa of the Resistance. "That was incredibly brave what you did. Renouncing the First Order. Teaming up with Sol to save this man's life." She looked to Poe who smiled small.

Finn just seemed surprised she knew all about his adventures the last few days. He was even more surprised to how she knew Sol but also to be praised for his bravery. Knowing he had been scared out of his mind if it wasn't for Poe and Sol when he had escaped the First Order.

"Thank you, ma'am, but Sol was taken prisoner." He began, knowing that his first priority over everything else was to save Sol. Finn wouldn't just leave her behind after what they had been through together. He wouldn't leave her behind no matter what.

"Han told me about what happened to her," Finn watched her, look down for a moment before continuing. "I promise we will do everything we can to get her back," Leia told him, determinedly.

The pilot noticed the looks on their faces, deciding to jump in. "Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system. He worked on the base." He explained, knowing the general had to think about the next course of action above all. They couldn't always go back for the ones the First Order captured, sometimes you just had to focus on the rest of people that you could save.

Leia nodded her head, turning to look at Finn, "We're desperate for anything you can tell us." She said, almost pleading with him on the information he had. He wasn't surprised. Finn knew that the Starkiller Base was slightly different than the Death Star but still as dangerous. They needed an inside to get rid of it.

"That's where Sol was taken," Finn clarified, knowing he could kill two birds with this stone. "I've got to get there, fast." He urged, knowing he didn't have much time. "And I will do everything I can to help, but first you must tell us all you know," Leia ordered him and Finn nodded his head in agreement. He would do anything in order to save Sol.

* * *

Kylo Ren paced across his quarters, panicking and trying to think about what had happened in the interrogation room. Not because he couldn't get the map from the woman but the fact that she saw what he hides from his Master. What he thought he had locked away but for some reason, she brought it out and was able to see that he still loved her.

Even though she doesn't know him...doesn't remember him.

_Sol, how could you forget me? _

The girl who he had trained with when he was young. The girl who he fell in love with. Something had happened to Sol, he knew that but what could have happened for her mind to a wall around her past. _Maybe Luke is protecting her…_ But the way she had forced him out of her mind. It was almost as if she remembers how to use her powers. He always knew she was force-sensitive. When he first met her, he knew she was someone who he could compete with. He knows how powerful she is. Powerful enough to push out someone as trained as him.

When she first tried to resist his invasion of her mind, he had noticed it. The light that had begun to emanate from her. He couldn't fathom what it could be at the time, but when she had managed to push him out, he had been blinded by it, but couldn't see it when he looked at her after. It had been her power, he realised now, he could see it because he had been connected to her. But it had started as nothing before growing. Maybe with her weakened state, it could be scared of the power. They could use Sol's fear to manipulate her.

But perhaps not. He didn't need to invade her mind to know that she was fiercely capable and independent. Especially facing the likes of him. But her mind screams for belonging, but he had seen her push away the stormtrooper, FN-2187, when he was pouring out his heart to her, wanting her to come with him to make a life in the Outer Rim. She wanted to belong, but she was scared to as well. Scared of losing that belonging, perhaps. He knew of her past about abandonment, felt what she felt, saw the one walk away from her. She wanted to belong but didn't want to feel the hurt of being abandoned again.

Kylo Ren realised that he wasn't just analysing how to manipulate her, but also sympathising with Sol, and became infuriated with himself for his weakness. He wielded his lightsaber and started taking out all of his frustrations on the wall. He didn't have the map, Sol resisted him, and he felt sorry for her. But he was not that young, naive padawan anymore.

_I'm sorry, Sol... but I have changed._

The Supreme Leader needed to be informed immediately.

* * *

C-3PO took the map from BB-8, inserting it immediately into a computer. Leia watched anxiously as the map was projected. Her eyes scanned it over quickly, the hope diminishing from her eyes before the droid could even finish. "General, I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from BB-8 is only partially complete. And even worse, it matches no charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke." C-3PO informed her.

"I can't believe I was so foolish to think that I could just find Luke and bring him home." She realised, letting out a defeated sigh as she looked away from the map. It didn't help that her ex-husband was watching her, looking at her the way he always did before he went to comfort her.

"Leia..." He began, and she rolled her eyes at him.

Suddenly it felt like they were young again, and he kept thinking he knew what was best for her. He was acting as if he could still be there for her after everything that happened. After he hadn't been there for her for all these years. She turned towards him, frowning at him. Leia had been upset at him many times, and Han sometimes even made fun of her for it.

Luckily he always knew the difference between when she was really upset, and when she was just mad.

"Don't do that." She said, walking past him immediately.

"Do what?" Han asked, almost too innocently for a smuggler. She rolled her eyes again, still surprised he could infuriate her to this day without saying all that much.

"Anything." Leia retorted.

Han sighed, looking up to the golden droid who had been watching them. C-3PO shook his head lightly, "Princesses." The droid commented as if he understood Han's plight perfectly.

The smuggler rolled his eyes, taking off after the general as she moved down the steps. "I'm trying to be helpful!" He explained, hoping that after all this time it wasn't like he couldn't comfort her.

The General hardly stopped moving. "When did that ever help?" She asked, knowing that wasn't a question she wanted to be answered by him in case he tried to be funny. "And don't say the Death Star." Leia cut him off before he could get anything in. The man finally caught up to her, grabbing her wrist.

"Look, I know I'm in no position to talk to you, but can you just for one second forget your pride and remember that I'm someone who cares about you." He snapped, getting angry at her that she was pushing him away. Leia finally stopped, slowly looking up at him gently. "I know." She whispered.

A silence interrupted the two as the smuggler got tongue-tied by the way she answered him. As much as the two of them clashed over the years, this was something both of them always knew to be true. They both knew they loved each other, and they still knew that they would always love each other.

"Han, look– this isn't the time so can you just leave me alone?" She asked, moving away from his touch and turning away. He lowered his eyes, almost defeated before one last boost of courage came over him. This was the conversation he should've had years ago.

"Just... listen to me, will you? I know every time you... every time you look at me, you're reminded of him." He spoke, a little ashamed of himself. Like he was the one to blame for everything going so wrong.

Leia had turned to look at him, her eyes softening. "You think I want to forget him?" She asked, surprising him. He thought all this time she wanted to forget everything that had happened. It had been too horrible to think about for so long. "I want him back." The woman almost pleaded.

The man shook his head, "There was nothing we could've done." He paused, knowing he didn't want to bring her father in this. But he couldn't help it. As much as he wanted to deny it, the man clearly saw it. "There was too much Vader in him." Han's voice grew quiet as he studied her face.

"That's why I wanted him to train with Luke." She explained, "I just never should have sent him away. That's when I lost him." She realised, looking up to meet his eyes. She smiled small as she looked at him, remembering the last time she saw him. "That's when I lost you both."

He took an unsteady breath, "We both had to deal with it in our own way." Han said, hoping that could justify what he had done. But the man knew he would never be able to not regret leaving her the way he did. "I went back to the only thing I was ever good at." The smuggler sighed as the general across from him didn't break her soft smile. "We both did." She pointed out.

A smile crept its way onto his face without him knowing. But it soon faltered as he remembered what happened to the copperhead girl.

"Leia... about Sol. I couldn't tell her...I-" He began and the woman nodded immediately.

"I know, and I don't blame you for that. You did the right thing." She assured him.

"Did I?" Han asked quietly, "Because I don't know if I did... maybe I just... made it worse." He whispered.

"The last time I saw Sol... all I saw was a broken girl. Traumatised by what he did." Leia said, sadly remembering that night all those years ago.

"I know, we did what was best for her," Han said, remembering back to that night.

"He won't hurt her," Leia said, confidently, seeing Han's worried look on his face.

"Leia... we lost our son, forever." He said and the two both shared sad look.

"No. It was Snoke. He seduced our son to the dark side. But we can still save him. Me. You. Sol." She tried to convince him, but Han just seemed scared to even hope that he could.

"If Luke couldn't reach him, how could I?" He asked, a little worried. He wasn't confident in himself enough. He was no Jedi like Luke. He was just some smuggler who married a princess.

"Luke is a Jedi..." Leia began, knowing that's what the man was thinking. "You're his father." She finished. The way the woman had said that was in a way to make it sound like Han was capable of saving him better than Luke could. Maybe she was right.

"There's still light in him. I know it." She declared. The last time she had thought of her father, she had doubted whether or not he could be saved. Based on the actions of Anakin Skywalker, she knew she would never doubt her family again. The Skywalkers were stronger than that. She knew her son would be stronger than that and that no matter what there was always hope that he could be saved.

The two were interrupted, "General, the reconnaissance report on the enemy base is coming." The officer said and Leia turned, nodding her head as she began off. Han stood there for a moment, wondering if he son was worth saving. And as soon as he started to think that, he started to think of a life with his son in it again.

* * *

Kylo Ren finally emerged from his quarters and made his way to the communications chamber, and once there, he called upon the Supreme Leader.

"My apprentice," Snoke said upon appearing before him, "I trust you have succeeded in your mission to Takodana."

Snoke was unimpressed with the man and he could tell, so he just averted his eyes for a moment. "I failed you a long time ago." Kylo Ren continued, "When I was a boy. I promised to wipe out the threat of the Jedi. I didn't kill Luke and now... it seems I have failed to kill a padawan. Sol." He explained.

The supreme leader considered this for a moment, remembering the brief mention of the girl. "Sol? Ah... _Sol_. The one you wanted to save so much. You begged to spare her..." Snoke remembered.

Kylo Ren's eyes grew soft remembering the attachment he held to the girl. "But you wanted me to kill her." He replied in a soft voice.

"Sentiment does not become of you, Kylo Ren." Snoke said, glaring at the man. "However... this time I'm willing to be much more negotiable," Snoke said, smirking in a devilish delight.

Kylo Ren tensed, utterly shocked at the supreme leader's words. "Negotiable? I–" He was clearly confused, but Snoke dismissed his questioning.

"I remember all that you told me of this girl. Originally, she was innocent. Incorruptible innocence, unfortunately. But you've scarred her, haven't you? You've given her darkness that we can harness. Her power will be much more useful to our cause than one of the Resistance." Snoke said simply as if it was nothing.

But it meant everything to the young man facing him. "Sol... joining the dark side?" He asked carefully, to which only Snoke nodded. It suddenly seemed like a simple solution now, maybe even a way to get her back.

"Yes, it is time for her to accept her fate and join us. Together you will be powerful. Even Skywalker knew" Supreme Leader paused, thinking. "She has seen the map, I presume?" Kylo nodded. "Did you get it out of her?"

Kylo paused before he spoke of his failure. "Unfortunately, Sol... she… managed to push me out of her mind, and managed to push back into mine." He admitted, ashamed of his weakness against the Sol.

"What?" the Supreme Leader asked, menacingly quiet, "She. RESISTED. YOU!" He yelled his voice echoing off of the walls.

"She is still strong with the force!" Kylo explained. "Weak, but stronger than she knows. The Resistance doesn't have the rest of the map, they can't get to Skywalker without it, but I can get this part of the map from her! She has no real attachment to the Resistance. I just need time, and your guidance, and I can weed out her Resistance sympathies, get her to trust me, and turn her to the Dark side." He implored Snoke, just wanting to keep Sol with him. He couldn't just let her go after all these years.

Snoke frowned,"And the droid?" He demanded, knowing that was of the upmost importance in order to find Luke and destroy the Jedi forever. Kylo Ren hesitated to tell him the truth and unfortunately for him he didn't really have a choice in the matter when he was cut off before he could even speak.

"Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us." Hux explained for the sith lord as entered the room, moving to stand next to the dark-haired man. Ren lowered his gaze immediately, clenching his fists as Hux moved closer. "That the woman all we needed. As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already." The General pointed out.

The Supreme Leader narrowed his eyes, shaking his head as he thought of what must be done to correct his trainee's mistake. "Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker," Snoke ordered, making Kylo Ren flinch a little. Luckily his master hadn't taken notice, but Hux stared at him out of the corner of his eye before looking back up to Snoke.

"We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system." Hux informed him.

"Good. Then we will crush them once and for all." The Supreme leader curled his hand into a fist, "Prepare the weapon." He ordered the general, who simply nodded his head before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Kylo Ren was still a little stunned, knowing that this wasn't what he intended at all. He needed to grab control of the situation, Sol's words echoing through his brain.

_I'm terrified that one day you're going to wake up and regret all of this._

His mother. Despite everything, he was thinking of his mother.

"Supreme Leader. I can get the map from the girl." The man assured his master, trying to not waver an inch as he tried to convince Snoke to trust him. "I just need your guidance." Kylo Ren asked and his master studied him for a moment.

Snoke debated what he should do before he realised a solution, "If what you say about Sol is true, then _bring_ her to me." The Supreme Leader ordered.

The man nodded, bowing his head for a moment. "As you wish, Supreme Leader," Ren spoke, exiting the room just as Snoke's image disappeared from sight.

Outside, he began to make his way back to the prison block, this time to reassure her that she would not be killed yet, and then move her to a cell where she wasn't strapped to a chair.

_Small steps_, he thought to himself, as he considered his plan of attack.

* * *

Sol struggled in her shackles, her mind racing to think of a solution to her problem. She learned how to defend herself to not let anyone belittle her. But this was nothing compared to the metallic cuffs which wrapped around her wrists. Sol furrowed her brows in anger as she continued to think that she could possibly break them.

She suddenly stopped at the sound of close buzzing. Sol's expression twisted into confusion to what the sound was, when it hit the girl. Radio feedback. Somebody was watching the door behind her. There was a guard. A thought finally dropped its way into her head, and the realisation slowly took over her eyes. Maybe she could get into the guard's mind and use the Force.

While she had been afraid out of her mind back on Takodana, Sol felt she had gained confidence after getting into the man's head. She wondered why she was able to do that, but she realised why.

Maybe she was a Jedi? Someone who could use the force. Maybe that was her aches in her mind.

Sol couldn't help but think of the words Maz told her back in that castle. It had always been there. As she thought about it, she could remember times in her youth where she was able to feel it but not use it properly. And when she had met Maz, she knew it to be true as well. There was sensitivity she contained that she didn't understand.

Touching the lightsaber made her almost afraid of it, afraid of what she could do. This man, who she supposedly knew made her afraid. But Sol realised she was stronger than that. Not in the way she had defended herself over the years but in the way she wouldn't let the sith lord get to her during the interrogation.

_I can do this_, Sol thought to herself. She pursed her lips, knowing it was time to use the force. Sol would deny it no more. She would let it in. _Everything_.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open." Her voice was cool and calm as she finally spoke the words. Her words seemed to catch the attention of the guard, who turned his head to her.

"What did you say, scum?" He asked, clearly not happy about her demand. She felt herself begin to waver as she heard his footsteps closer to her and she turned and faced the stormtrooper.

But she couldn't let herself waver. Not now. She knew the power was there if she could only use it, she could effectively bend his will to her words. Sol was still nervous as she began to repeat her words. "You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open." She ordered again.

As she heard his footsteps closer to her, she began to think that she had succeeded until the stormtrooper now faced her. "I'll tighten those restraints, scum." He responded sharply.

Sol was getting a little frustrated, her confidence wavering as she stared down the guard. Finally, her features relaxed as she reminded herself to calm down. This was her first attempt after all. She couldn't expect herself to handle the force well all the time as she was just finally letting it in.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open." She said again, this time she knew it was going to work. She had no more doubts about herself. The guard soon fell under the compulsion of the force as he leaned back and looked at her.

"I will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open." He responded, his voice sounding monotone as he pressed the button to remove her restraints. Sol's eyes went wide as the shackles popped open on both her wrists and ankles. It had actually worked. She heard the guard move to exit the cell just as the door swished open.

Sol could do this again. No hesitations. No time to talk herself out of it. "And you'll drop your weapon!" The woman exclaimed as she quickly as she could. She was soon met with the trooper's reply.

"And I'll drop my weapon." He said, and as soon as the thump hit the ground she jumped out of the rig.

Sol quickly ran out of the cell, picking up the gun as she did so. She paused at the sight of the hall, now realising that she had no idea where to go to find an escape pod. She should've kept that stormtrooper around to take more advantage of him.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall near her, and Sol panicked as she quickly slipped around the corner near the cell doors. From the heavy steps of the boots, she couldn't help but recall her interrogator. It had to be him. There was an air of darkness that practically was drawn to his presence. She couldn't help but feel of want for the man.

Sol tried to remind herself that she shouldn't stick around to see the aftermath of what he would think to not find her there anymore. She tried to move away, but after learning the information that this man had once loved or still loved her, Sol couldn't help but be curious. She wondered what would happen next, as he had been quiet since he entered the cell.

"NO!" The distorted shout signalled her that he wasn't happy about her escape.

Kylo yelled for his guards as Sol couldn't help but hear the swoosh of a lightsaber turning on. She peeked around the corner just a little bit and immediately saw sparks flying from the room. He was tearing the room apart with his saber, much like he had done with the tree in the memory Sol had witnessed.

"That man has some serious anger issues." She commented to herself just as she noticed stormtroopers entering the hall. She quickly hid back behind the corner, waiting for a few moments before peeking her head out again. Sol was surprised to find the guards had turned back and were now out of sight. But maybe that was better for her.

She had to find a way out of here.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Let me know your thoughts**

**-MR**


	5. 5 - Rescue

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the week break, I had a summer camp that I teach at so I had to prepare and work there. But don't worry, I have been writing in between time.**

**Also I saw The Rise Of Skywalker...has anyone? What are you thoughts? Mine are mixed but whatever.**

**Anyways let's get on with the story! Also I want to say some of you are already asking the right questions about my character Sol and I like that!**

* * *

Finn stood beside Poe as they waited for the meeting to begin, waiting for the General. began the meeting. The pilot only started when Leia approached the table, knowing that he had to wait for the general to join him.

Finn took a glance to the pair and couldn't help but think that they had been talking about Sol. He was going to question them both after the meeting. He looked away from the sight of Leia and Han back to Poe.

Poe pulled up the holographic map onto the table, looking over the data as he began to recount what he went over with his fellow pilot earlier.

"The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Finn's report." He informed the other rebels around the table, looking to Snap.

"They've somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself." Snap explained.

Brance raised a brow at the statement, "A laser cannon?" He questioned the pilot. Snap was a little uneasy, recalling the size of Starkiller Base. "We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale." He tried to summarise it the best he could, knowing that the weapon wasn't simply a cannon as it was an entire planet.

"It's another Death Star." Major Ematt commented, memories rushing over him of his time spent during the galactic war against Darth Vader all those years ago.

Poe shook his head a little at the major, "I wish that were the case, Major." The man said, hitting a button and bringing up the scale of the Death Star.

"This was the Death Star." Poe pointed out the holographic model of the weapon with hitting another button. The design of the Death Star shrunk in size as the hologram of Starkiller Base appeared much larger compared to the weapon the rebels had managed to destroy all those years ago. "This is Starkiller Base." He finished.

Everyone around the table let out tiny gasps to realise how bigger the base was to the star.

"So it's big." Han commented, trying to calm some people down with his sarcastic wit. However, his wit was no help however, as the people began to murmur to each other, worried if they can destroy it.

"How is it possible to power a weapon of this size?" Ackbar asked, curious about the weapon.

"It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears." Finn spoke up, offering the information he knew of the weapon to the rebels. He knew it was the best way to help him and if the meeting went well, maybe he could work in a plan to save Sol.

A rebel officer approached Leia, handing her a datacard. The general frowned at the information she was presented with, looking up at the rest of the people with a hard expression. "The First Order. They're charging the weapon again, now." She said, her heart sinking as she spoke the following words, "Our system is the next target."

Leia couldn't help but be reminded of the home she once lost because of weapons such as these, weapons which destroyed planets and destroyed the planet she had called home for such a long time.

"Oh my. Without the Republic fleet, we're doomed." C-3PO, ever the pessimist, commented to nobody's liking.

Han knew this was bad, but he knew he couldn't just give up. Giving up was something he would've done when he was young and foolish. Even then, maybe he wouldn't have. With all the mistakes he made, sometimes he did the right thing just to change up everybody's expectations of him.

"Okay. How do we blow it up?" He suggested. "There's always a way to do that."

"Han's right." Leia replied quickly, surprising the smuggler who knew that was always the closest thing she ever got to complimenting him most of the time.

Admiral Statura knew better than to argue with the general, so then he just decided to think about what could possibly be a weak point in a weapon this large. "In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base would need some kind of thermal oscillator..." The man suggested.

Finn immediately nodded, "There is one," He said, pushing past some rebels to get to the side of the hologram he was looking for. "Precinct 47. Here." Finn pointed out the position on the base, encouraging the admiral to continue his theory.

"If we can destroy that oscillator, it might de-stabilise the core and cripple the weapon." Statura explained to the group. BB-8 listened to the conversation, conveniently laying low and out of attention considering he wasn't taller than most of these people's knee heights.

Ematt picked up on what the admiral was talking about, figuring out Statura's point before he made it. "Maybe the planet." He said, earning a nod from the admiral. It made sense, if you crippled the weapon you would cripple the planet. It would lead to the weapon's destruction.

Poe was inspired by them grouping together to figure this problem out. The pilot nodded his head firmly, "We'll go in there and we'll hit that oscillator with everything we got." He said, trying to lift the spirits of the Resistance.

Admiral Ackbar was however always the voice of reason. "They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate." He pointed out the obvious, knowing they still had to address that if they were going to pull this off.

"We disable the shields." Han commented, saying it like it was a piece of cake. "Kid," The smuggler said, referring to Finn who stood at the opposite side of the table from him. "You worked there, what do you got?" He asked.

This was it. If he was going to save Sol, this was it. He paused for a moment before answering, "I can do it."

Han smirked as he turned his head towards Leia. "I like this guy." He said matter-of-factually to the general who simply raised a brow at his side comment.

"I can disable the shields. But I have to be there, on the planet–" Finn explained, to the people.

"We'll get you there." Han said, looking back to Chewie. With that Wookie and the Falcon, the smuggler was quite confident that he was capable of anything possible. Not to mention he already knew the perfect way, and unfortunately only way, to get through the shield.

Leia didn't seem to like his response as she narrowed her eyes at the man. "Han, how?" The woman asked, almost afraid that it was something that would put them in danger. His response did no way put her at ease.

Han looked at her, almost apologising already with his eyes. "If I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"So we disable the shields, take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun. All right. Let's go!" Poe declared, sending the rebels off in different directions as they all prepared for the attack. Chewie even let out a triumphant cry.

* * *

Soon everyone was preparing for the battle ahead. Finn carried a gun, walking past rebels at the sight of Poe dressed in his pilot uniform passed him. The two shared a knowing look, both wondering if they were going to see each other again. They just had been reunited after all. Poe didn't say a word, just giving Finn a firm nod and touching his shoulder. It was a silent farewell, but Finn would remember it.

Finn began dealing with weapons he wasn't exactly familiar with. This was nothing like stormtrooper weapons, which were always up to standard. Resistance weapons were ones dealt on the black market away from the eyes of the First Order.

"Chewie, check that donal capitator. Come on. Let's go." He urged the Wookie on, looking back as he saw Finn packing the bombs he intended on bringing. Han practically rolled his eyes at the sloping way the ex-trooper was handling them. "Finn, be careful with those - they're explosives." He warned.

The boy nearly dropped a jaw as he looked down at the bombs he was holding. "Now you

tell me?" He asked, a little exasperated with the smuggler already.

Leia stood a few feet away from Han, unsure of what to say to him before he was whisked off into danger that could get him killed. Finally, the general found some courage left in her that could only be dedicated to the sassy princess she once was. "No matter how much we fought, I've always hated watching you leave." She commented, smirking as he turned around to look at her.

Han looked over, nervously returning the smirk she gave him. There was so much to say to her, and yet at the same time there wasn't. His eyes scanned over her before he finally replied, "That's what I did it. So you'd miss me."

She laughed a little, and it wasn't until the woman laughed at Han actually realised how much he in fact had missed her. All those years running away from her and what had happened, he did his best to avoid stopping and realising he still loved her with every fiber of his being.

"I did miss you." She admitted quietly, earning a warm smile from Han.

"It wasn't all bad, was it? Huh? Some of it was...good." He settled on the best word he could find to summarise their time together and Leia nodded her head a little.

"Pretty good." She agreed.

"Some things never change." Saying that made him feel old, but he knew the real reason he said it because he was trying to tell her. Han always did that with her. Instead of just telling her how he really felt, he presumed the things he said instead of the actually thing he wanted to say was his best option.

The general nodded her head a little. "True." She said simply, smiling a little up at him. "You still drive me crazy." She replied jokingly.

Han's lips parted a little as the words he truly wanted to say almost left his lips. It wasn't that hard, but he always made it hard. _I still love you._ Instead of saying the words he wanted to say, he didn't want to complicate what could be their last moments together. He didn't want to risk her getting mad at him or her rejecting him. He wouldn't allow that to be the last time she saw him, so he just put his hands on her shoulders.

Han embraced her, placing his hand on her hair like he had often done all those years ago whenever they hugged. He missed this. He missed the way Leia perfectly fit in his arms, and he rested his chin lightly on the top of her head.

"Protect Sol, Han. She doesn't deserve this." Leia's voice was so soft when she spoke and Han nodded, listening to Leia's words.

"I know…" he agreed, softly.

"If you see our son again, bring him home." Han pulled away from the hug as he met her eyes. "Bring them both home."

* * *

Kylo stood alert, still feeling Sol's presence on the base. He watched his troops search for the woman that he used to love. Who was he fooling, when he first saw in the forest, all of his memories when he was weak and foolish came back. But...he was happy as Sol was someone who made him not feel alone anymore.

He remembered when he first met her.

_"Ben!"_

_The young boy paused his movements with his staff and stopped his training with his sparring partner, Ja'al. He turned to the sound of the voice of his uncle or his Jedi Master, who was walking over to him. But his attention was caught to the young girl that he was walking beside him. He had never seen her before. A new apprentice? He looked her over, noticing her features that she held. Brown skin, with short auburn, coily hair that bounced with every step. But it was her eyes that struck him the most. Such a unique earthy colour that he couldn't help but stare._

_She was beautiful. But he could feel...something about this girl. There was an energy coming from her that he had never felt before. It was intimidating to say the least._

_Ben stood a little straighter with his staff in his hand as Luke and the new girl approached him. Luke almost smirked at how Ben changed his posture for his new apprentice. This boy..._

_"Sol, I would like you to meet my nephew, Ben Solo." Sol looked from her new Master to the young male in front of her and she could tell that he was strong. She could feel it. Ben could see that his name was familiar to her. Well his family are legends, so talent was natural for him._

_"Hello, Ben. Um..it's nice to meet you," Giving him a genuine smile, obviously nervous but she didn't want it to show. "I'm Sol." However, the welcoming feeling dissipated quickly as Ben sized up Sol for the first time._

_Looking her up and down for a moment in an attempt to read her as best he could. Luke wasn't oblivious in his old age, in fact, that only made him wiser to his nephew's antics. He could feel Ben trying to shift around in Sol's mind; that was something he put a stop to immediately by blocking him with a Force wall. Ben caught on._

_"Great, new blood." He said, smugly. "Hope you're a decent fighter."_

_In those few words, Sol found herself disliking Ben Solo. Whether it was his arrogance or that smug smile on his lips; it didn't matter. She immediately disliked his above-everyone else attitude. Luke took this as his opportunity. "Sol will be training here as well, Ben. We will help her find her place within the Force. I trust you'll be helpful?"_

_His smirk only widened, his eyes never leaving Sol's. "Of course." Sol really didn't like the way he looked at her._

_"Come, Sol. Let me show you to where you'll be staying." Luke said, knowing it was best to break up this tension without any casualties in the matter._

_Without another word, Sol and Luke left the area; Sol looked behind and saw Ben still smirking at her, making her quickly turn away. She could feel his smirk still on her as they walked away. Maybe she really was stronger with the Force than she realised; or he was just that predictable._

_But from that day, both teens couldn't get each other out of their minds._

Kylo can admit that Sol was no doubt the most fearless, fierce padawan but also the most beautiful girl in the whole Jedi temple. With her power and beauty, every boy wanted to be with her.

Including him.

But he couldn't show it, for a long time he kept his feelings a bay, especially around his Uncle. He could not know. It was wrong for Jedi's to be together in that sense. But with the voices he kept hearing and the bond that began to develop between them. Ben couldn't help what happened that rainy night. The kiss they shared, it opened a deeper bond between the pair that made them not want to be a part from each other.

After the kiss, Ben tried to find Sol to question their relationship but it seemed as if she was avoiding him. He would only see her if it was group sessions or in passing. Something had happened.

He remembered his confrontation with Sol.

_One evening, he followed her to an area within the woods, outside of the Academy building. Not too far, but out of sight, was a small lake hidden within the woods. It took him a while but he finally found her, where she'd been hiding sneakily._

_"So this is where you run off too." Sol jumped, quickly looking to her right to see Ben lazily leaning up against the tree she sat under._

_"Are you following me now?" She said as her eyes narrowed at him._

_"Well you've been avoiding me," Sol looked away. "Ahh...so it's true."_

_Sol shook her head, still not looking at him. "I-I just needed some space."_

_Ben entered her mind and saw why. "From...me?" Sol immediately stood up, realising he was reading her thoughts._

_"Not just you...just to think about things. Everything." She said as she faced him. "I've been coming ever since I've been training here, just to clear my head."_

_He moved towards her. "Sol-"_

_"Ben, we can't do this." Sol scolded him as she tried to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm, preventing her from going. She had been avoiding him for weeks since that night._

_"Don't shut me out." He snapped, tired of her ignoring him. He wanted her to just admit her feelings for him. "I know you feel it too." His tone changing, knowing he was being too harsh. He moved his hand towards her face but she avoided it._

_"We mustn't." She reminded him, pushing his hand away and continued, "Master Lu-"_

_"Forget about him," Ben smiled slyly, making her eyes widen. His words were worrying him. "Think about yourself."_

_"But the Jedi's aren't supposed to fall in love. It's not the right way." A single tear escaped, cascading down her cheek. Sol didn't like these conflicting thoughts, it was confusing her. She wiped it away before Ben could notice._

_"Look at me, Sol" And she did, meeting his eyes with her eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, forgetting everything around them._

_"Ben…" Sol started but Ben cut her off._

_"Why do you listen to everything Master Luke tells you?" She could see that the Force within him became conflicted and she had begun to notice. "Times are changing and for once, the rules should be broken."_

_"What are you saying?" She said as she took a step back from her trying to creating some space between. But he wouldn't allow it as he followed her steps._

_"That I want us to be together and you do too" He confessed and Sol didn't know what to say. Ben knew the force meant everything to her, to be a part of the force, was an honour to her not a burden. "Don't you?"_

_"...Of course." She admitted as if it was a sin. She looked down, knowing she was going against the rules that was taught by Master Luke._

_This made him slowly, lift his hand and brushed her cheek, softly. Sol closed her eyes for a moment, and leaned into his palm. She looked at him and her eyes soften, sometimes just he knew how to calm her down._

_"Don't deny it, Sol." He moved closer to her, before leaning in to meet her lips. She couldn't help but give in and gently, their lips met. But this time, the kiss was more passionate, deeper and more personal. Sol couldn't help but let out a sigh as their lips moved in unison, why would Master Luke not want us to have this?_

_"We can't tell anyone." She whispered against his lips. He nodded understanding that their relationship must be kept a secret._

_"Are you with me?" Ben whispered to her, after looking at for a moment._

_"Yes." She nuzzled her nose against his and looked into his eyes. He smiled softly before engulfing with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him._

But that boy was gone. He was not Ben Solo. He is now Kylo Ren. Sol will join him on the dark side.

It was their path.

"Sir," A stormtrooper marched towards Kylo, who turned towards him, bringing him back to his reality. "Sensors triggered in Hangar 718. We're searching the area."

"She's just beginning to use her powers," Kylo advised the trooper, seeming to talk to himself more than ordering the trooper. "The longer it takes to find her, the more dangerous she becomes."

* * *

In the atrium of Starkiller Base, Sol peered nervously around a corner. Seeing that it was all clear, she ran down a long, glossy hall, taking cover in an alcove, a trooper's rifle held tight to her chest. Shifting her grip on the rifle, she swallowed nervously. Realising that everyone on this base was looking for her.

Suddenly, Sol felt a strange...almost familiar energy calling her. She wasn't sure whether to follow but the call became louder, making her turn around and find this energy. She was kept low, dodging many stormtroopers as possible and hiding behind pillars, until she came to a door where she felt this strange energy was coming from room.

Sol stood at the door, debating whether to go into the room but it seemed it already answered her as the door opened itself. Carefully, stepping into the room, she gazed around the room slowly as there was something in this room that was making her uncomfortable. It was creating a static-like feeling in her mind, that she couldn't shake.

As Sol stepped into what appeared to be a sitting area, the noise in her mind got louder, and her dark brow furrowed a bit in pain, as she whipped her gaze around, trying to find what was causing it, and, when she saw it, she felt her heart stop.

A black burned up mask. Sitting on a small table, as if a shrine. Moving over to it, her mind filled with mechanical breathing, and, against every fibre of her being telling her not to, she nonetheless lifted a slender hand, which was noticeably trembling, and reached out to touch it.

_Touch the mask, Sol..._

And she did.

Her mind, body, heart, and soul filled with excruciating pain, as the previous owner's memories, emotions, everything invaded her. What she saw scared her and she found the task of pulling her hand away from the mask being like trying to free it from cement. She managed to do so, collapsing back onto the floor from the amount of effort she put into, freeing her hand.

Backing away from the mask, it wasn't long before her back hit a chair, and she gazed in fear and shock at the item on its shrine.

"I need to get out of here." She said to herself, shaken at what just happened. Not wasting any time, she quickly ran out of the room and focused on her path to escape this base. But not knowing that the masked figure was at the end of the hall, watching her leave his room and continue her escape.

* * *

"How are we getting in?" Finn knew he had to ask again, since Han wasn't the answering type which made it hard for him the first time around when Finn questioned the plan. He was a soldier, not a smuggler. Yet he found himself surrounded by smugglers.

The man turned to Finn, deciding to give him a break and actually tell him part of the plan to get there. "Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything traveling slower than lightspeed from getting through." The smuggler informed him.

Finn frowned as he realised what this meant. "We're making our landing approach at lightspeed?" Finn asked, to which he was quickly replied by a growl from a certain Wookie.

Han looked over at his co-pilot. "Chewie, get ready." It was more of a warning than anything. The boy behind the two pilot looked a little worried when Han spoke up, and Finn moved to sit himself down. He knew it was better to strap in than risk seriously hitting your head during the landing.

"And... NOW!" Han yelled as he dropped out of lightspeed, the planet's scenery engulfing all of their visions.

"Pull up!" Finn shrieked and Han followed suit as he roughly pulled on the controls. The Falcon soared upwards as Chewie began to growl.

Han's knuckles turned white as he gripped the controls, "I am pulling up!" He protested to both the Wookie and the boy as his eyes went wide at the trees they were flying towards.

They crashed through the trees, ripping pines apart right down the middle. Finn struggled to hold onto their most recent meals as the ship lurched up and down at a new angle every time they hit a tree.

Chewie growled in distress much to Han's displeasure. "I get any higher... they'll see us!" He yelled, deep down not wanting to snap at his long-time friend, but smashing into a bunch of trees kind of clouded one's vision.

Finally, the ship freed itself from the trees, and Han attempted to bring them down to a smooth landing. However, that clearly wasn't an option. The moment the Falcon hit the ground harshly, making Finn nearly scream.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Finn muttered under his breath, a bead of sweat running down his temple as he cringed. The ship began to slide across the icy ground and Finn began thankful they weren't bumping up and down anymore.

* * *

An officer approached Kylo Ren, and the man paused in his pace to allow the officer to speak. Sol escaping was not good for him, especially after his supreme leader had ordered for him to deliver the woman he held onto. Ren could already imagine what this meant, as he was no fool. This was the possibility that Sol was stronger than him and if she was stronger than him, Snoke would dispose of him. He knew if she became his pupil, he would be rendered useless in the eyes of the master he depended on.

"Sir, she was not found in Hangar 718." He had to admit, the news was disappointed. But he wouldn't lose his temper again. "But all troops are on alert." The officer added.

"Put every hangar on lockdown." He ordered, knowing if he trapped the woman that he could find her more easily despite the large size of the base. "She's going to try to steal a ship to esc..." Ren trailed off as he felt a familiar presence. He whipped his head behind him, feeling that the person was so close that they were practically breathing down his neck.

Kylo Ren felt a little surprise to see no one there, but then his stomach dropped when he realised who he sensed. "Han Solo..." He said softly.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts**

**-MR**


	6. 6 - Escape

**We're starting to know more of Sol's past, so let's start!**

**Thank you for those who followed/favourited and I appreciate those who have reviewed!**

* * *

It was too cold on this planet. Chewie kept complaining despite the fact he was a big ball of fur. Finn and Han didn't look too entertained with the Wookie's complaints. Finn stopped, hiding his figure behind the structure as he peered over.

"The flooding tunnel is over that ridge." He explained, looking back at his two companions. "We'll get in that way." Finn finished. Chewie held up his bowcaster as he looked off in the distance in case there were any patrols around this area.

Han furrowed his brows as he looked at Finn, almost forgetting that he had never really asked. "What was your job when you were based here?" The smuggler asked, wondering what the former troop could've been in charge of that would qualify knowing how to disable the shields.

"Sanitation," Finn replied, his eyes still on the tunnels that they were to make their way in through. Han's face dropped as the old man grabbed a firm hold of the boy's shoulder and whirled him around. He pushed Finn back against the structure, with such a loud thud.

"Sanitation?" Han growled as he stared down the boy. Chewie moaned and cut off his friend's anger for a moment. The man decided to ignore his furry friend, however, continuing to address Finn. "Then how do you know how to disable the shields?" He demanded to know.

"I don't." He confessed to Han, who's reaction was not a surprise to Finn. "I'm just here to get Sol."

"People are counting on us. The galaxy is counting on us." He reminded the boy, his voice dripping with urgency so that Finn wouldn't forget the stakes here.

Finn tried to assure the man, "Solo, we'll figure it out." He began, his eyes coming into realisation as an idea dawned on him. "We'll use the force."

Han couldn't believe what he was hearing from him. Finn was a former trooper, and he clearly didn't know how the force worked. But his level of understanding was worse than Han's had been when he was just a smuggler before meeting Luke. "That's not how the force works!" He pointed out.

Chewie growled in annoyance to their bickering, knowing he didn't want to be out in the cold any longer. "Oh, really? You're cold?" Han turned around to talk to the Wookie and Chewie just grumbled at the tone Han had used with him.

Determined to find Sol, Finn made a head start in front of the two, running in the direction of the tunnels. The two followed shortly after.

* * *

"Hey!" The poor stormtrooper didn't stand a chance. He was blown directly away by Chewie's blast from his bowcaster, and landed onto the floor with a thump. Han threw off his coat and scarf, thankful to be back into a heated environment instead of outside in that tundra.

Han looked around, noticing there were no other troops around. He was relieved this wasn't immediately going to be an all-out shoot out, but he knew that didn't last forever. Especially when this base was crawling with troopers.

"The longer we're here the less luck we're gonna have." Han pointed out. Remembering their main goal, he looked to Finn. "The shields." He reminded, knowing that the only way he was going to be okay with saving Sol was if they disabled the shields first and then went to get her.

"I have an idea about that," Finn replied, remembering his old Captain from days ago. It seemed more like years ago, thinking past on his old life to what he was doing now. Fighting for the Resistance. He watched Chewie stomp back towards the group and suppressed a small chuckle. It was insane, what they were doing. But he was glad he finally had something to fight for. He left the corner, a look of determination on his face. Han and Chewie followed.

Captain Phasma, the distinct, chrome-coloured Stormtrooper headed down a corridor, unaware that she was quite close to two Resistance fighters. Suddenly, Phasma was t-boned, hard and fast, shoved out of the corridor by the large Wookie. He wrapped his arms around the tall Phasma, in a narrow cross-corridor, forcing her to face a triumphant Finn, who had his blaster trained on the Captain. Han stood behind Finn, wary, but didn't interfere in the boy's interrogation process.

"You remember me?" Finn moved in front of the woman the moment Han and Chewie brought her up onto her feet. Chewie aimed his bowcaster at the woman, meanwhile Han his blaster raised.

"FN-2187." She spoke, and Finn glared at the way that even held at blaster point she still managed to condescend him.

And it still managed to get to him.

"Not anymore." He corrected her, knowing this was the moment he could finally get above the woman that had made his training a living hell. "The name's Finn and I'm in charge. I'm in charge now, Phasma. I'm in charge." He got a little too excited and Han looked at him.

"Bring it down. Bring it down." The man whispered gently, which got his attention. Finn listened to him as he took a quick breath before looking back to Phasma with stern eyes.

"Follow me," Finn said, turning on his heels and led the way.

* * *

In an atrium of Starkiller Base, close to the hangars, and the underground corridors, Sol peered down a corner and looked both ways of the corridor, making sure that it was all clear. She ran down a long, glossy hall, taking cover in an alcove on the side, watching for troopers.

From the alcove, Sol could see a long, perpendicular walkway, a stone and steel wall on one side, and on the other, a vast atrium with a railing-free drop off, the white pill-light design descending hundreds of feet down. At the end of the walkway was an open hangar door, revealing hundreds of TIE Fighters parked on the floor. _Ok, easy, climb down to the hangar floor and steal a ship._

However, there was a problem. Between them and the ship Sol wanted to steal was a group of stormtroopers. She leaned back onto the wall, thinking about what to do next as the guards were in conversation.

As she thought, as Sol heard movement behind her. Far behind her in the perpendicular hall, another group of Storm and Snowtroopers were headed their way. Sol's mind began to race as she noticed this.

She took another peek out and ran fast across the walkway, and climbed down, her fingertips disappearing over the edge. just as the Troopers approached and continued walking. Sol held on carefully as the guards walk off, not seeing them over the edge. She tried not to look down, as she knew one miss-step and it's a drop to her death below her. Her arms began to shake as she hung there. Sol looked around as she searched for a way out.

Suddenly, she saw something and had a brainstorm. Strenuously cross-climbing to an invisible service hatch, she opened and climbed inside the wall, slipping inside and closing the hatch behind her. Sol was between the light source and the white pill shapes as she made her way across. It was a remarkable image, inside the inner workings of the base. Tiny by comparison, the woman climbed amid the incredible infrastructure, a drop to infinity beneath both of them. One wrong move and she was dead.

Stormtroopers stood above the drop off into the atrium, looking for the two fugitives. What they could not see was a shadowed silhouette of Sol against the endless white pill lights as she climbed across the space beneath her, towards their exit.

* * *

Phasma was reluctant to follow but the Wookie behind her poked the back of her armour with his bowcaster and she frowned when she realised she had no choice. The woman moved forward and followed behind one of her former trainees. It disappointed her greatly to see such a star pupil go off to the rebels, but Phasma was never surprised by this. She always knew Finn was too weak. He was too good.

The captain began to recognise the surroundings of the base when Finn led the group further down. She almost stopped when she realised their plan. "You're going to disable the shields." Phasma pointed out, and Finn paused in his tracks as he turned around to look at her.

"No, Phasma. You are." His words were a clear threat, liking the power he held. Han could tell he was enjoying this too much.

Finn stopped the group as they reached the door, and he gestured for Phasma to do the honours. Phasma reluctantly opened the door and walked towards the workstation. Han signalled for the two to go off to the sides so that when the door opened they wouldn't be seen. All of them took their lead and pressed their backs against the wall, blasters still aimed at Phasma. The captain went cold when the doors opened and saw two of her troopers turning around to look at her.

"Get out your weapons, they're here to–" Before the captain could finish her warning, Finn had already shot down the two stormtroopers. Phasma whipped her head around and glared at the boy as he raised his brows before piling himself into the room. She gestured to the screen with the blaster. "The shields," Finn told her.

The woman frowned as she moved and sat down. She didn't want to do this, knowing that disabling the shields could very well lead to an attack on the base planned by the rebels they sought to eradicate. Finn stood next to her, blaster aimed as Han and Chewie scouted around the remaining area for other Stormtroopers.

"You want me to blast that bucket off your head?" Finn ferociously jabbed the blaster at her. "Lower the shields."

Phasma paused, watching Finn as she worked the controls on the workstation. "You're making a big mistake," Phasma replied as she turned back to the controls.

"Do it," Finn ordered. Chewie roared threateningly. Phasma hit a few more buttons, the controls beeped, and then clicked. She paused, watching the workstation as the model of the base onscreen shed a layer off.

"Shields disable initiate," a cool, mechanical voice came from the workstation.

Finn turned to Han as Chewie raised his bowcaster, watching the Trooper Captain as Finn's back was turned. "Solo, if this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find those two."

"Don't worry kid, we won't leave here without her," Han replied. A few beeps sounded before Phasma rushed to her feet, and turned around to glare at all of them.

"You can't be so stupid to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you all." The woman threatened.

She was about to continue when Finn slid up next to her, his blaster pointed directly at her helmet. "I disagree." He told the captain firmly, kind of wishing she had the helmet off so he could see the look on Phasma's face. He bet it was priceless.

"What do we do with her?" Finn questioned, looking back at the two.

Han took a step forward as a brilliant idea came over him. _Sweet sweet_ payback. It might have been more than thirty years, but he couldn't hide the fact that it would still be absolutely amazing to see his revenge finally play out for real.

"Is there a garbage chute? Trash compactor?" Both of his eyebrows raised as he questioned Finn. The boy seemed to get his idea and seemed to enjoy it just as much despite the fact he didn't know the backstory as Chewie did.

"Yeah, there is."

* * *

Finn checked to see if the coast was clear, and as soon as it was, he led the other two members of his team. This was finally it. They were breaking free Sol and Finn couldn't contain his nerves. Or his excitement, but he'd wait for that to get out once the woman was safe in his line of sight once more. And when she was, he'd make sure she would never get capture ever again.

It was a mistake to leave in the first place and let that happen to her.

"We'll use the charges to blow that blast door. I'll go in and draw fire, but I'm gonna need cover." Finn suggested, already spilling out tactics worthy of his soldier training. Han looked back at the boy. He trusted the Wookie who had already far a galactic war to know what he was doing. But Finn was a different story, and he didn't know if the boy could handle this type of prison break.

"You sure you're up for this?" He questioned.

Finn's eyes went soft, "Hell no." At least he was honest. He took a quick breath before continuing, "I'll go in and try to find Sol." Finn assured him and continued the plan. "The troopers will be on our tail. We have to be ready for that." Finn reminded the smuggler.

The older man's eyes settled on something and nodded his head small to catch Finn's attention, but it wasn't working.

"There's an access tunnel that leads–" Finn finally stopped with another couple of nods from Han. The boy didn't get it. "Why are you doing that? Hmm? Why are you doing this?" Finn imitated the older man's nodding jokingly, before getting back to the issue at hand. "I'm trying to come up with a plan." Finn pointed out.

Han smirked a little as he tapped the boy's shoulder with his blaster before gesturing behind him. Finn turned to look where the old man attention was and he couldn't believe it. He walked closer to the window and there she was.

Sol.

Was he so stupid that he didn't notice before?

Finn knew she was close but that was only because they were about to break her out. He whipped his head around to look at the two with a grin on his face. Now his excitement could no longer be held within. Finn let out a laugh of relief before he gestured for them to follow. "Come on!" He led.

Based on Finn's knowledge of the base, she was on the other side. Which did take them some time to find a connecting bridged and cross without being spotted. The reunion with Sol wasn't exactly what all four of them hand in mind. They didn't expect for the Sol to turn the corner and yelp with her blaster pointed towards them. Sol looked at them all in shock, not believing her eyes that they were all here in Starkiller Base.

"Wha-How?" The copper-haired girl tried to speak but the words were just not leaving her mouth.

Han was the first one to settle down from the shock and move over to her, "You alright?" He asked the girl, looking her over. Her green eyes settled on him before she answered.

"Yeah." Sol nodded her head a little.

"Good," Han replied, sighing softly before walking away checking to see if there were more stormtroopers. Finn couldn't keep his concern bottled up, as a million questions rushed through his head to ask her.

"What happened to you? Did he hurt you?" The boy questioned quickly. Sol couldn't help but furrowed her brows, still in shock that he was actually here.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"We came back for you," Finn explained, gesturing a little towards Han, and Chewie. Chewie exclaimed something in his native tongue, which luckily Sol was able to speak.

"What'd he say?" Finn asked, briefly looking back at the furry creature before looking to Sol once more, who almost had tears in her eyes.

The woman's green eyes softened, "That is was your idea." Sol translated and didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered into Finn's ear. Finn smiled into the hug before one of his other questions were voiced.

"How did you get away?" He asked her softly.

"I-I used was the Force," Sol said, looking at Finn. "There so much that's happe-"

Han appeared at the side of the hug. "Escape now, hug later." He warned the two. Sol pulled away from the hug and nodded her head. Han took the lead with Chewie this time, figuring out that he knew the way back to the exit in which they came through.

The four of them arrived as the elevator they first arrived in. Han made sure everyone got on before pressing the button to close the doors. Chewie picked up the smuggler's coat, handing it to his friend with a Wookie whine.

Once they got outside, they were hit with the cold air once again. Sol immediately shivered, so loud that it caught the attention of Chewie who draped an arm around her momentarily. The Wookie pulled her into a quick hug before pulling away. He moaned to ask her if that was better. "Yes. Thank you, Chewie." Sol thanked the Wookie as they continued on.

Shots were being fired in the air above them, and all four of them watched as rebels were being shot down. Han stopped first, and everyone followed, eyes on the sky, watching as the small group of X-Wings roared across the sky, blasting and dodging the TIE Fighters and missiles. It was a lop-sided battle.

The four heroes turned to each other, resolve in their eyes. There was a moment of silence, a long moment of silent communication. Finally, Han opened his mouth, saying the words they were all trying to convey.

"They're in trouble," he muttered. "We can't leave."

"My friend here has a bag full of explosives," Han grinned at them daringly. "Let's use 'em."

* * *

Han and Chewbacca neared the Oscillator tunnels, the sky turning a light grey. It was nearing darkness, and Han knew they had to hurry. The two smugglers arrived to find three security Stormtroopers approaching a maintenance hatch. Instantly, Chewie sprung out, taking out the middle Trooper with his Bowcaster. Han and the other two Stormtroopers started to open fire, but Han's years of shooting prove true. Picking one off first, he ducked behind a wall, for cover, hesitating a moment, and then jumped out when the shots stopped, surprisingly quick for his age. The Trooper was knocked off his feet by a headshot, but not before he was able to get to an alarm, as the piercing sirens started to blare.

Running inside from a parked snowspeeder, Sol opened a service hatch. Finn was behind her, as she reached into the mechanics of the place. It reminded her of the one very much like on Jakku, when she did an odd scavenger job for Unkar Plutt. She yanked a piece of tech from the machinery and then the hatch opened back where Chewie and Han were. Having been on the lookout when they had been waiting for her, they stepped inside, weapons poised. Chewie groaned, and Han agreed.

"That girl knows her stuff." Han muttered before they divided up the explosives as they talked, trying to figure out a plan for the best way to blow the thing up.

"We'll set the charges at every other column," Han said, as they stood on the bridge facing the huge chasm of the inner workings of the Oscillator structure. Chewie grunted, suggesting a different strategy.

"You're right," Han agreed. "That's a better idea. You take the top. I'll go down below." Han handed him a small, black device. "Detonator. We'll meet back here."

They headed off in opposite directions. Han walked lightly, finishing placing an explosive as he pressed the red button in the middle, setting it to standby. Checking that he was all-clear, he hurried down to the next level. Chewie climbed up a level, the black duffel bag on his shoulder.

In the main entrance of the oscillator structure, a squad of Stormtroopers snapped at attention as Kylo Ren approached. Controls were hit, and the door slid open noiselessly as Kylo walked into the oscillator without hesitation.

Kylo Ren stood on the catwalk that Han and Chewie were at moments ago, coming to a stop. He scanned the structure, looking for something. Sensing something. He motioned the squad upwards, ordering a Stormtrooper commander. "Find them."

They rush past him, white armour clattering. Ren turned slowly, watching them leave, and then headed down, following them. The Stormtroopers moved up and down the ramp, weapons ready, checking carefully where blind corners intersected from the perimeter. The fugitives could be hiding, ready to spring out anywhere.

They came around to the next higher level, blasters at the ready. They passed a grillwork, not noticing that the large Wookie was almost completely hidden from view in its shadows. Once they were gone, he planted another charge.

The Snowspeeder came to a stop outside the Oscillator structure. The two slid off and stopped for a moment to look to the sky: the sun was nearly gone, and the sky was beginning to darken. Sol suddenly felt something in the pit of her stomach, _something is wrong_ and she needed to go to Han and she turned to Finn who was stood, waiting by the ladder.

"I have to go back." She said, turning to Finn, who gave her an incredulous look. "You go on without me. I need to get Han!"

"Wha-" But the woman already back on the Snowspeeder and headed off to find the old man. She went back inside the oscillator structure, quickly slipped down a latter, going to the floor below. She didn't know how far down Han went but she needed to find him and she needed to do it quickly before a trooper found him or even worse. Before Kylo found him.

* * *

Han had just finished setting the last charge he had and was preparing to meet up with Chewie. His eyes went a little wide when saw Sol was behind him instead of being with Finn. "So–" She cut him off by slamming the palm of her hand down on his mouth.

"Troopers. A whole lot of them." Sol explained, taking her hand off his mouth and pulling him around a corner just as troopers began down the stairs. The place was swarming with every soldier in the white armour and they were all looking for the four of them. They might have been together but Chewie was still unaccounted for.

The old man gestured silently, and then grabbed a hold of Sol's hand. Even if he was sure that she would follow, he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk anything happening to her when his back was turned. He did consider her family after all, even if she didn't know it. "Stay quiet, and stay with me. We'll get out of he- He briefly turned back to whisper that to her but saw her face as it looked like she was focused on something.

Sol was suddenly thrown old memories of Han and the masked man and realised what their relations was.

Han was his father.

Han let go of her hand, realising what she had unintentionally done. Sol looked up at Han, her eyes wide, knowing the truth.

"You're his father?" Sol whispered to more herself but Han turned and looked at her and slowly nodded. _I need to know more. He must know me then..._

Sol slowly raised her hand towards his head and Han gave a nod, allowing her to explore his mind as he let his guard down. Mimicking the same movement Kylo did to her, she explored Han's mind and he saw from when Kylo, no Ben was small to Han's finding out that he killed all those padawans, except her. But Han wanted to show her something else and what she saw made her shocked.

_"Oh my god, she's awake." Leia stood beside the bed where young Sol laid. Her green eyes fluttered open, and the girl looked down to see she was in the medical gown. Han found out what the injuries are and it was her body badly bruised. But it was her head that took the most injury, Leia almost cried at the fact that Sol was still alive._

_"Thank you," Han whispered to whoever was looking out for this young girl. Both looked down to see Sol slowly look around the room, worryingly before her eyes settled on the pair before her._

_"Where am I?" She asked warily, looking between him and Leia. She winced as she made an attempt to sit up._

_"Sol, you're in the medical infirmary," Leia explained softly, placing her pillow behind her back for support. She glanced at Han before returning her gaze to her. "You were attacked back at the temple."_

_"Sol…?" The young girl repeated, shaking her head. "I-I don't remember a temple….I don't…" She paused as if trying to remember what happened. Leia looked at Han with a worried look, listening to the words that Sol was saying._

_Han watched as she started to shake her head, the beeping of the machinery behind her started to accelerate. Her breathing seemed unable to be contained in her chest as her muscles tensed around the tubes and clothes against her body._

_"I don't remember anything." The girl whispered slowly. "I don't remember anything." She said again, hot tears filling her eyes._

_"Sol, it's ok-" Leia started as she watched the girl start to panic._

_"Who are you? W-Who am I? What's happening?" Her voice was growing shrill and squeaky. "Please, tell me what's going on?"_

_"Sol, calm down…" Leia moved closer to her but the girl flinched at her. "You don't-are you saying you don't remember who I am…who we are?"_

_"No...should I?" Sol asked, looking at them both with fear. Han looked down before turning to one of the medics in the room._

_"Get the doctor" Han whispered quietly to one of them, who watched the interaction quietly. She quickly scurried out of the room in search for help. Han turned and watched Leia try to calm down the injured girl._

_"Sol..you called me Sol-Is…is that my name?" Her green eyes began to gloss over as she was in a room filled with people she didn't know. Leia raised her hand to her mouth, holding in a sob that was about to come out._

_Soon, the doctor came into the room and began to do tests and ask Sol simple questions, who cooperated. He used a flashlight and asked her to follow the light as best as she could. Leia watched as the girl wince as he hit certain places at a brighter angle than others. He nodded, understanding what has happened to her, giving her a once before standing up and pulling the pair outside the room. He needed to let them know what has happened to her._

_"I believe Sol has Post-Traumatic Amnesia," Leia let out a small gasp, making Han heart sink at the news. "This has manifested in…temporary loss of some her memories."_

_"Amnesia?" Han repeated and the doctor nodded._

_"She's had a severe head injury, so that has manifested in…temporary loss of some her memories." He explained, quietly to them worried that the girl would hear him._

_"Oh my…" Leia whispered to Han._

_"What do you mean?" Han questioned, not fully understanding._

_"Sol has no idea who she is or who you are." The doctor simply explained for Han. "She knows her basic motor functions, speaking, emotions and so on. But the important things in her life, things she's been taught..." _

_"Poor Sol," Leia whispered softly. Han felt himself tense, realising that his son was responsible for this. _

_"Every person gets their memories back at a different time. This could take days, it could take weeks...it could take years." The doctor explained, watching their reactions. "But be patient, when she's ready, they'll come." He finished, before excusing himself from the pair to check with other patients._

_"What do we do?" Leia asked Han, who said nothing as he thought of a plan as looked over to the room where Sol was._

"We decided to take you away from this and place you on Jakku with San Tekka." Lowering her hand, Sol's eyes narrowed at the man in front of her. "To protect you."

"To protect me...? From wh-" She spoke, trying to comprehend what she just saw. "From Ben."

"What happened to you, it's was miracle that you're alive," Han explained to her and she was listening. "We were happy you made it out, but your memories were the sacrifice."

"But that was when I was younger..." Sol whispered, realising that she has been over a decade that her memories have been tampered with.

Ren made his way down, ignoring his troopers as he looked around. Here, he was convinced as he made his way down the stairs. Kylo Ren reached the floor he detected them on and looked around. They were right there. He was intensely certain about it. The masked man shifted his gaze before he clenched his fists. He could feel that they were close but he couldn't see them.

Unbeknownst to him, Kylo Ren had moved right past them.

Concealing themselves in a narrow chamber set in a wall, they waited until Ren passed them, but Han couldn't help himself as he leaned himself out of the hiding spot to look at the young man from behind.

"It doesn't make sense…" Sol as she leaned against the wall, still thinking about what had happened to her. Han turned to her, knowing that this wasn't the right time for this. "Will…I ever get my memories back?" She whispered to him, understanding why she can't remember her childhood. Why she only knew her life on Jakku, with San Tekka. Why Kylo was having trouble going deeper into her mind.

"I don't know…" Han said, not knowing himself as it has been many years. His eyes softened at the woman's sadden face. "Look, I'm sorry I lied to you before. But-"

His attention was drawn away as the harsh clank of Kylo's boots was receding. Han turned and watched his son walk off, unaware of his father, Kylo Ren walked purposefully across to the opposite side.

This was Han's opportunity to escape but Leia's words echo through his mind.

_"If you see our son...bring him home."_

"Don't Han-" Sol tried to stop him but no avail.

He made his decision and moved out, to the edge of the catwalk. Han hesitated, looking older than ever, and then called out, strongly:

"Ben!"

The name echoed as Kylo Ren stopped, far across the vast catwalk. He turned slowly. He hadn't been called that in a long while.

"Han Solo," he said, calling him by his full name despite the fact that the pilot was his father. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time." He turned to look to see Sol slowly walk beside him. "Hello, Sol."

Finn made his way into the space, opening a hatch that allowed a beam of precious grey sunlight to stream down like a spotlight on Han and Kylo. He got to a railing and looked down, seeing and hearing Han and Kylo on the catwalk below. Finn's face was tight with worry as he saw Sol lingering behind Han.

"Take off that mask," Han said. "You don't need it."

Ren paused. "What do you think you'll see if I do?"

Han moved toward Kylo Ren. "The face of my son."

Kylo hesitated, and then placed both hands at the side of his face. There was a click, and the mask slid off. Han was jolted, surprised that he had listened to him, and seeing the face of his son for the first time as a man was a shock. There was a split second of both men watching each other in the eye, and then Kylo spoke.

"Your son is gone," he spat. "He was weak, and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive." Han was troubled.

Several levels above them, Chewbacca came to the rail to watch, snuffling with worry.

"No. The Supreme Leader is wise." Kylo flared with anger.

Han moved closer, stern. "Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true."

Kylo hesitated. Somehow, he does know it. "It's too late," he said, glancing behind him at Sol. His voice was a different voice, lighter, more vulnerable.

"No, it's not," Han replied, gaining confidence. "Leave here with me. Come home with us. We miss you."

For the first time, Kylo Ren seemed truly conflicted. Tears flooded his stoic eyes. "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain."

Han took one step toward his son but stopped himself. "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it," Kylo looked at his father. "Will you help me?"

Han heard his son's voice again, pained and vulnerable.

"Yes," Han said, overjoyed. "Anything."

Kylo Ren unholstered his lightsaber and slowly extended it to Han, within a foot of his chest. Han almost couldn't believe it. The moment seemed to last forever. Just Han and his son, extending the one thing out to Han that connected Kylo to Snoke. Just then, the last beam of sunlight streaming through the open door vanished. Sol tensed. It felt...too easy.

Han actually smiled and reached out for the dark weapon, gripping it with Kylo, but with the light now gone, Ren's eyed filled with darkness. He ignited the lightsaber, the fiery blade shooting out, right through Han's chest.

"NO!" Sol yelled out as watched Kylo murder his own father. Instantly she grabbed onto the railing, feeling weak at what Kylo had done.

"Thank you," Kylo whispered, his face illuminated by the red light.

Above, Finn gasped. "Solo," Finn panted, in shock.

Feeling his last moments, Han looked into his son's face. The blade tilted down with him as Han's knees began to weaken and Ren extinguished the saber, and Han held onto the catwalk, his life slipping away. He reached out, touching Kylo's face for the last time. Finally, Han fell back, off the catwalk, into the depths of the oscillator.

Back on D'Qar, Leia felt it instantly. She knew, her face a mixture of regret and grief, as she dropped into a seat, devastated.

Kylo Ren was somehow weakened by this wicked act, he himself horrified as he watched his father fall. He turned to see Sol holding onto the railing, staring at him with a horrid look.

"What have you done?!" Sol cried at him, the tears streaming down her face.

_"What have you done?!"_ It was the exact same words and expression she had that night he turned to the Dark side.

His shock was broken only when Chewbacca roared in agony. The Wookie furiously fired with the Bowcaster at the boy he once knew, hitting him hard in the side. Kylo Ren fell back, stunned and injured.

"Sol!" She turned to see Finn high above, ushering her to run and leave this place with him. She didn't think twice and tearfully ran for the exit.

Stormtroopers fired at Chewbacca, who was forced to retreat down a corridor where he held the detonator in his hand, quickly stabbing the button with a furry thumb as he got into cover. First one, then two, then four, then six explosions rocked the structure - catwalks fell as the walls caved in.

Kylo Ren looked up from his doubled-over position of agony at the sounds of the explosions.

Finn was watching the explosions in shock, and then he saw Ren. His dark eyes burned into Finn, who only gave him a steady gaze, recognising him with astonishment. Looking around for Sol, he saw she had disappeared and he assumed to him. Painfully rising to his full height, he headed for him down the catwalk with long strides, holding his side.

Sol soon met up with Finn, who was met with Stormtroopers that blasted away at the pair. Sol followed Finn as she knew he came here on Han's ship.

"The Falcon's this way," he said. Sol nodded, keeping up with him.

Both were overcome with emotion at what they had just seen, and raced through the snowy forest, desperate to get away from Ren, until Finn slowed and stopped. Sol stopped too, all out of breath. They looked at each other and knew. They couldn't run.

Kylo Ren moved through the trees, stopping once he saw the silhouettes of the two. Taking out the saber, he ignited it, the distinct crackling sound echoing through the forest, a still figure amidst the gusts of wind and snow.

Standing thirty feet away, facing him was Finn and Sol. Finn tightened the grip on Luke's lightsaber, as Sol felt the trigger on her blaster.

"We're not done yet," Kylo snarled.

* * *

**Review, please**

**-MR**


	7. 7 - The Map

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the late upload I went on a travelling trip around Japan (Toyko, Kyoto and Osaka). So I forgot to upload this before I went... /: but thank you for those who followed and favourited. But also to those who have reviewed too! I really appreciate it!**

**Anyways, back to the story.**

* * *

Kylo Ren stares down the pair in the amidst the gusts of wind and snow, a dark look upon his face with his lightsaber at the ready. Finn tightened the grip on Luke's lightsaber, as Sol felt for the trigger on her blaster.

"You're a monster!" Sol shouted at him. Kylo glared at her. "Why?"

"It's just us now," Kylo sneered, holding her gaze, before looking between both of them. "Han Solo can't save you." He began to pound his side a few times, making the pair cast their gaze to the drops of blood beside his foot.

He was injured.

Sol moved forward, slightly in front of Finn with her blaster in rage and aimed it at Kylo's head. Kylo Ren raised a hand, stopping her pressing the trigger. Sol struggled under his Force power, she couldn't fire. Kylo strained as well, especially with the wound Chewbacca had inflicted.

Ignoring it, Kylo gestured powerfully. Sol's blaster flew out of her hand. Another gesture and Sol let out a yelp as she was blown backwards, slamming into a tree thirty feet away. She dropped like a rock into the snow, dazed, and hurt.

"Sol! Sol! Sol, Sol..." Finn dashed to the fallen Sol's side and saw that he knocked her unconscious. "Oh no. Oh no no no..." He could see she was still breathing. That's good. She would be alright. The sound of Kylo Ren's whipping around his lightsaber made Finn pause as he heard Kylo's footsteps crunch in the snowed covered floor. He felt anger boiling inside him at what he had done to Sol.

"Traitor!" Kylo shouted with rage at Finn as he glared at the back of his head. "Move away from her."

Finn stood up, flaring and turned to face Kylo. He took out Luke's lightsaber that Maz gave him, and ignited it.

Kylo's blood ran cold as he recognised the lightsaber that used to belong to his grandfather and previously to his uncle. Kylo Ren pointed with his saber at Finn.

"That lightsaber. It belongs to me." He growled out.

Finn frowned angrily as he held up the saber, looking to the man knowing this wouldn't be a time where he would run away in fear of the First Order.

"Come and get it." Finn challenged, before yelling out as he ran towards the other man. However, Kylo Ren was stronger than him and swung his saber immediately back at Finn. It was a little discouraging to Finn but he couldn't let himself be beaten by the man who had hurt his friend. He swung the blue lightsaber at him and getting blocked. Ren pushed off before swinging his saber at Finn again and again, the boy desperately trying to block the attacks as they came. He was knocked down onto the ground, and Ren turned around to take a breath.

Kylo Ren winced as he moved through the pain of the shot he took. He punched the wound multiple times, seeing if the pain could fuel his anger towards defeating Finn. As his back was turned, Finn took this moment to jump back onto his feet and attack Ren. He swung at the sith lord but Ren kept dodging Finn, twirling his saber just to show off to the boy at how much he was failing. Finn frowned as he looked at Kylo Ren, not rushing into any more attacks and instead of waiting for the man to swing at him.

When an attack did come, Finn blocked it and each and every one from there on it until he found himself backed up into a tree. The young man couldn't help that he was bad at this, knowing every single weapon he trained with usually was a blaster of some sorts. He wasn't familiar with fighting with light swords. Kylo Ren pushed his saber into the other, knowing that Finn must be panicking as he had him cornered. Finn's eyes went wide as he saw Ren tipping his weapon, so it burned into Finn's shoulder.

Finn's loud scream awoke Sol, who shifted uncomfortably in the snow. Her eyes slowly focusing on the two men fighting through the trees.

"Finn?" She breathed in deeply, trying to regain her bearings as she laid in the snow.

Finn slipped down and moved away from Ren, grunting as he did so. Kylo Ren swung at a few trees in anger over the boy slipping away from him, leaving red burns marks in the trunks. In his fit of anger, Finn took the upper hand and swung the lightsaber at Ren. The attack took him by surprise, slashing him in the shoulder much like he had done earlier to Finn.

When Finn came charging at him with his weapon, Ren's rage and pain over getting beaten by a newbie, took over him. He blocked the blow and turned his lightsaber around until Finn's lightsaber flew away from his hands.

It switched off and fell into a blank of snow a few feet away. Finn's jaw dropped in surprise but Ren just punched the boy in the face, making Finn turn around due to the hard blow. Kylo Ren then swung his lightsaber up and slashed the boy's back. The pain was so intense that it knocked out Finn.

Satisfied, Kylo Ren's eyes just went over to the lightsaber he had disarmed from Finn. He switched off his own before reaching out his arm in the direction where the saber landed. Ren's eyes were on it as he used the force to direct it towards him.

But it didn't come right away.

He narrowed his eyes as he tried harder to summon it. Finally, the lightsaber rose but whizzed through the air so fast that Ren stepped out of the way when he realised it was not going to him.

It went to Sol.

Sol caught the lightsaber in her hand, looking at it in awe. Her green eyes then went back up to Kylo Ren, who was staring at her with a puzzled yet awed expression. Kylo saw her face changed into a determined look, which made him switch back on his red lightsaber.

Sol frowned, her eyes briefly looking to the side to see Finn, who was knocked out. She needed to defeat him so that they could get to the safety of the Falcon. Sol charged at the man with the same fury that surprised him but he was prepared, dodging her slightly, clumsy attacks. Remembering he's still injured, maybe she could talk some sense into him, like Han.

"You don't have to do this," Sol said, trying as she dodged another attack from him. Ren let out a yell and charged towards her, wielding his lightsaber. Sol quickly blocked his strike with her own. The blades scratching against one another, loudly, the pair breathed heavily.

"I know there's still good in you," Sol said, softly to him, looking into his eyes. Kylo furrowed his eyebrows and moved his face closer to hers. Sol almost backed her face away but stayed, making their noses touch slightly.

"I don't know what Han's filled your mind with but that person who you think you know...no longer exists." Sol let out a grunt as he pushed her back but Sol didn't falter nor hesitate however and left no room in between her attacks. Leaving the man to actually back up and block her moves. He dodged out of the way, his eyes going wide as Sol slashed a tree in half. She was quite strong but he knew in this moment, he was stronger.

He decided to switch the tables on her, trying to strike at her but just cutting a tree down like she had done earlier when she had missed him. The two met each other's eyes before Ren went to attack her again, Sol managing to block his next blows.

"You had enough, yet?" He yelled as he swung strongly at her with his lightsaber. Sol struggled to block it. "It's useless to resist." She seemed to be, impossibly, stronger than the half a dozen blows, until he found his strength and fought back, moving forward and pushing Sol deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, a colossal chunk of the forest by Sol dropped away as the man-made planet began to tear itself apart. She found herself fighting on the edge of a massive, new cliff, their sabers locked together. Sol grimaced and leaned back as far as the cliff would allow, trying to get away from the spitting red saber.

"Can't you see? What power you have!" Kylo Ren barked as he pushed just barely enough to keep her on the cliff. Sol tried to push back but he held her at his advantage, as he held her life in his hands. "Come with me, Sol. I can teach you the ways of the Force!"

Sol blinked. "Teach me?"

_"Teach me?!" Ben's confident smile faltered as he watched Sol let out a laugh. Her eyes narrowed at him. "I don't need your help, Ben," Sol said, annoyed at the fact that this boy would not leave her alone._

_After a few classes that they had together, he has been wanting to train her for some sudden reason. Rolling her eyes, Ben watched her start to walk away from him._

_"I'm not interested in anything you could teach me." Suddenly, Sol couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot, her body tensing up altogether. "What did you do?" She said with a slight panic in her voice._

_"You need a teacher," Ben chuckled, slowly walking around her frozen body to look at her again. "I could teach you how to do this and more."_

_"I'd rather just leave this place and quit being a Jedi altogether." She replied, dryly. "Now, let. me. GO!" Suddenly, Ben's grip on Sol budged and was pushed back, making him fall and land on his back. Sol's body was free for his hold and was able to move again, turning to give him one last stern look. But her face softened at him, realising what she had done._

_"I'm sorry..." She blurted out before running away, back to her hut. Leaving Ben to question the girl that Luke brought to the temple. Maybe there's more to her than meets the eye..._

Kylo blinked, confused, but fearful. He knew he had to bring her back to Snoke. When he first met her, she always fascinated him. To this day, she still does. He knew he couldn't kill her and Snoke knew that. He understood what power she had and together what they would be. _Sol please..._

After a long moment, Sol opened her eyes and looked directly into his and there he saw it, that same look she always had back when they trained together. He felt the force being drawn to her, empowering her. He could detect the light but he also felt the darkness, but rather than the two battling for control. They were in perfect sync, perfect harmony.

Balance.

She was centred, fortified, and she fought back, hitting Ren's gnarly, spitting saber with incredible force. She was fast now, so furious that Kylo Ren fell back as she slashed again and again. He charged at her again, but she ducked out of the way and cut at his legs, clipping his calf and slicing a piece of the black fabric off. He stumbled, limping.

Sol glared at him, there was no mercy in her eyes as she drove the saber home into his shoulder. He rolled into the snow, wounded, and bleeding but stood up again grabbing her saber hand, though she grabbed his as well. A fight of raw power induced as Sol bared her teeth, driving Kylo's lightsaber into the snow.

He fought just as hard as Sol, but the power seemed to stem from her clutches. He could not move. A burst of strength, and then the blue saber whipped around, swiping Kylo Ren in the face and threw his saber aside. He fell down, suddenly a fearful man, a large red and cauterised wound slashed across his face as he still reached for his saber pitifully.

Sol paced like a tiger, contemplating whether to deliver another move. Kylo looked up at her as she raised her lightsaber above her head. She could kill him right then, with one vicious strike.

_That's right, Sol...KILL HIM!_ A voice appeared, encouraging her to deliver the final blow.

Kylo watched her almost have a conflicted battle with herself. This was not Sol. He could feel the darkness build up inside her, waiting to pour out. The Supreme Leader was right.

But she stopped, lowering the lightsaber to her side, realising that she stood on a greater edge of the dark side. She was not a murderer. Han could still see the light in him and so did she. Sol quickly turned off her lightsaber and her eyes focused on the man before her.

"I won't kill you," She breathed out, making Kylo look up at her with a puzzled look. "I may not remember everything, but it's clear to see the conflict inside of you," Sol said, her eyes softening at him. Kylo was breathing heavily.

"I made my choice when I killed all the Jedi's...except for you," Kylo growled out but his voice went soft, making her quirk an eyebrow. "You survived...I thought you died…" Kylo looked at her, wanting to know how she survived. Sol squeezed her eyes shut as she couldn't provide an answer as even she didn't know herself.

"I...don't remember," Sol said, her voice breaking slightly as she looked away from him. "I-I still don't remember anything."

Kylo was quiet, listening, but he focused directly on her and began to search her mind. He saw what Han's filled her mind with but everything was still hazy, but why? This has to be something else...something more? He focused and went deeper until a familiar older face appeared, Luke. He was the reason she had not been killed. He must have protected her.

"Luke saved you…" he breathed out, making Sol quickly look at him, not understanding what he said. He was in her head.

"What?" Sol swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and took a silent breath. He paused for a moment and stared at her silently. It was impossible, but somehow it made perfect sense.

"There is so much that you don't know…" Her eyes narrowed at what he said and before he could say anything. The earth shook and cracked as a gully formed, separating the two Force users.

Sol reeled backwards, struggling to keep her footing as the ground shifted under her. Above her head, a tree shed a pile of snow over her, shaking her head to clear the tiny snowflakes. Looking around her, she realised that she was now separated from Kylo by a literal gulf, one too wide for either of them to cross. The two locked eyes onto each other. Is there more to what Han told me?

"You'll remember soon, Sol," Kylo whispered into the air as he watched her dash away to her friend.

_You'll remember soon, Sol._ She didn't know if it was him in her head or her imagination, but her focus was to find her friend.

"Finn!" Sol cried looking through the trees and there, she saw his unconscious body in the snow. "Finn..." Tears came to her eyes as she fell to her knees beside Finn's body. Snow flurried around them as she cried, holding the young boy whom she just met a few days ago, whom she adored.

They were left here to die.

All seemed to be lost, but a small hum came from the newly formed canyon. It was the Millennium Falcon.

Its lights illuminated Sol, whose face filled with hope. Chewie was at the controls, slumped glumly over the side. He landed the Falcon in the clearing and quickly exited the ship. He jogged towards where Finn lay and quickly picked him up like a rag doll. Sol followed Chewbacca, who carried Finn inside, onto the empty cot. Sol gave the saber a curious look and walked into the cockpit with the Wookie.

The Falcon lifted off and flew away from the collapsing planet as Poe and his fleet of X Wings spotted them.

"All teams! I got eyes on them!" Poe smiled.

"Yes!" Snap silently pumped his fist.

The X-Wings roared off skyward as the planet imploded. The sunlight contained burst, and as they got further and further from what was Starkiller Base, a new sun was birthed. At the corner, Light was restored to the galaxy.

"Our job's done here. Let's go home," Poe commanded the fleet.

The Millennium Falcon and the X-Wings ripped through space, and into lightspeed, heading back for what they called home.

The Falcon landed among the remaining Resistance ships on the deck of the base on D'Qar. Chewbacca's furry head ducked out of the Falcon's body, walking briskly down the ramp. He was holding the limp body of a man. Finn. Chewie gently set down the wounded man as Poe looked on in concern.

"Easy, easy, he's hurt," one of the medic as they scanned Finn's body. "We've got a pulse." Sol reached out her hand to touch Finn one last time, hoping it would not be the last. They rushed off as leaving Sol, standing alone awkwardly on the tarmac.

"I guess I made it, San Tekka…" She muttered to herself, glancing around the base. I must find the General… Here she was, in an unknown place, fighting for real, an unknown cause for unknown people.

"Sol?" She looked through the crowd to see the pilot who she separated from, back on Jakku. Her eyes widened in shock to see him alive as he ran towards her, remembering as Finn told him and BB-8 that he didn't survive.

"Poe...y-you're alive?" She exclaimed as she looked over him and saw BB-8 coming up beside him. She gave it a wave before looking back at Poe, shocked. "Finn told me-"

"Yeah I know, we were separated after crashing on Jakku. But he told us you got caught by the First Order." Poe touched her arm, moving a little closer and asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, no he didn't." She answered and BB-8 beeped up at her, making her smile softly at it. "I'm fine, I'm just glad that I made it to the Resistance," Sol said, glad that she made it the real reason why she was here.

_You'll remember soon, Sol…_ his words repeated in her head and couldn't wonder if she wanted to know. Sol turned her head to the side slightly as it was almost as if she could feel that he was here with her.

"Sol?" Sol turned back to see Poe looking at her curiously.

"Huh, sorry what did you say?" She asked, rubbing her arm.

"I sai-" Poe began but was interrupted by one of the resistance members, standing a few feet away.

"Poe, we could use a hand over here." Poe looked back at Sol, who gave a small smile, knowing he wanted to stay with her. She motioned for him to go and he nodded at the member before they ran off into the crowd.

"We'll talk later, don't leave," Poe said before rushing away with BB-8 into the crowd, leaving Sol alone, once again.

Just as she was about to walk away, the crowd parted, revealing an old lone, small brunette woman staring at her. Her dark eyes went wide at the sight of the young copper-head woman. She then frowned in confusion. Her breath hitched and one word slipped through her lips.

"Sol?"

Sol looked over the woman and realised that this was the woman in Han's memories. Here she was older as she had a streak of grey in her chestnut hair. Is this the General? Sol thought as she could sense the old woman's hesitation towards her. She knew that this woman was very closely connected with Han, she could feel it.

Eventually, General Organa slowly walked over to Sol. She could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Is it really you?" she said quietly.

The old woman slowly approached her, almost careful not to scare her. Sol felt her eyes gloss over as she took a few small steps towards her in unbelief. When they met in the middle, Leia looked over the girl who she last saw, scared and injured with no memory of who she was. Now she has grown into a beautiful young woman but...still lost, Leia could sense.

Slowly, the old woman reached up and cupped her face with her hands, looking over her features. Sol watched her and saw her eyes filled with tears, threatening to fall. Despite her heartbreak, she was grateful. She knew the Sol had played a large part in the survival of the Resistance.

Leia quickly embraced Sol. Sol slowly hugged her back just as tightly, feeling a motherly warmth from Leia, she had never felt before from anyone else. Sharing their grief for Han but also their happiness for their reunion. The rest of the base celebrated the victory a few metres away, oblivious to the reunion.

* * *

The General led Sol to a spare bunk room as they both knew that there was so much to discuss. Sol felt the nerves build as she stood awkwardly in the room, waiting for her to say a word to her.

"Do you know who I am, Sol?" The General asked softly, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yes, you are the General of the Resistance, your name is...Leia." Sol answered, making the old woman smile softly.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Sol." General led her to the bunk and they both sat down. "I thought me and Han-" Knowing Han is gone now, she still needed to be strong not just for everyone but for herself.

"It's okay…" Sol smiled at her, understanding how difficult it must be for her right now.

"Sol, I'm so glad that you are here, that you made it here," Leia spoke, looking directly into her eyes. "Me and Han, we've waited over a decade for you to come back."

"I don't understand," indicated Sol. Leia paused for a moment as if she was trying to figure out how to answer.

"Do you know that you're Force-sensitive?" Leia asked her, watching her reaction. Sol looked down at her hands.

"I mean, I always knew I could do things with my mind. People just thought I was observant, overhead some things, you know," Sol shrugged, she never really understood why, but somehow knew deep down what these abilities were. Leia watched the young woman let out a small laugh. "One time, San Tekka asked me to pass him a tool and it just floated to me."

Leia leaned forward slightly to her. "Did it scare you?" Sol thought about it and shook her head.

"I think I was always just confused. Things were coming to me just with a thought." Sol answered. "San Tekka never really explained it to me, just saying that 'my time will come'," Sol said, mimicking his voice earning a small chuckle from Leia.

"Your life hasn't always been on Jakku," Leia began, quietly.

"You mean, I wasn't born on Jakku?" Sol asked her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Sol," Leia let her head fall into her hands and let out a frustrated sigh as she knew there was so much for Sol to know. Sol grabbed her hand, softly making Leia look back at her.

"Please can you tell me what happened to me," Sol asked, almost desperately. "Why did San Tekka want me here?" Leia knew that she was starting to get back her memories. It was only a matter of time before something big would snap in her mind.

That was something that worried her.

"It's a very long story, Sol." She began, knowing there is too much to explain. "Your life hasn't always been good, Sol. But I don't know too much about your past, Luke is the one who found you and took you in."

"Luke…? You mean Luke Skywalker?" Sol asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you were barely a teenager when he found you. He brought you to stay with Maz for a few years. Until he felt that you were ready to begin your training." Leia explained as Sol looked away for a moment.

"Maz looked after me…?" She asked, remembering the way that she reacted to her back on Takodana.

"Yes, we all knew what happened to you, Maz was devastated," Leia said as she remembers the millennium being's reaction when they told her about the attack.

"So that's why Maz-" Sol started and Leia nodded in response.

"But Luke saw something in you, something different from the others. He knew he couldn't leave you in that horrid place. So he took you with him and began your training-"

"Training...you mean Jedi training?" Sol asked her. I was training to become a Jedi...

"Yes," Leia answered. "Sol you and Luke are the only survivors from the attack at the temple," Leia told her and Sol let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding in.

"But I have a connection with...Ky-I mean Ben. Don't I?" Sol asked her, wanting to know more of her relationship with her son.

"More than that, yes, you two were...close." Leia took a deep breath and gave her a small smile.

"Oh," Sol answered, not really knowing what to say to that. "Like...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I don't know if you know, but The Jedi Code forbids attachments but you two didn't care," Leia spoke, smirking slightly. "You two fell in love, you were inseparable to each other. I guess you were closer to my son than we were."

"I didn't know who he was when he captured me back on Takodana, but I-I've seen him before..." explained Sol.

"Where?" Sol paused for a moment. So many things have happened to her, things that would sound crazy. "You can tell me."

"I-I had a vision and I saw a lot of things but I saw Ben a-and me but younger, together...happy." She trailed off as she let the memory replay in her mind again. Leia watched a small smile grace her face. "He was happy."

"Did he hurt you?" Leia asked, concerned and Sol shook her head in response.

"No, he tried to see into my mind, to see the map that BB-8 showed me. That's why he captured me." Leia nodded her head, not sure why he took her instead of the droid. "But I was able to stop him...and see into his mind."

"What did you see?" Leia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He wants to be as strong as Darth Vader." Leia let out a sad sigh but Sol continued. "But then, I saw me, a moment that he holds onto…it's hidden deep in his mind but not from me."

"I see…" Leia hummed in thought. "Do you know why that is?"

"No…" Sol shook her head.

"You're his weakness," Leia revealed to her.

"But that can't be..." Sol replied softly, looking away.

"He could have killed you before, why do you think he didn't?" Leia asked, making Sol turn back and shrug her shoulders. "Sol, he cares about you, there is still light inside him."

"But don't you think he would kill me now if I'm holding him back?" Sol asked, slightly worried now as she knew Ben was turning to the dark side. She stood up "Look what he did to Han. It was horrifying to see, he killed his own father in cold blood."

"That's why you need to help us find Luke, to bring balance to the galaxy," Leia responded back, looking up at her.

"Find...Luke?" She repeated, not knowing why they needed to find Luke.

"We can stop The First Order but we need to find Luke." Leia stood up and grasped her hands. "You can finish your training and help us."

"But what if he doesn't-" Sol started but was interrupted by a golden android that cautiously entered the room.

"General? Excuse me, General?" Leia turned to see the droids. Sol looked over the small droid beside the taller droid and couldn't help feel a familiarity feeling towards the droid.

"R2-D2 may contain some much needed good news." He replied, looking between the two women.

"Tell me," Leia said, a look of hope dawned on her face.

* * *

R2-D2 projected a hologram depicting a large, navigational map with a specific missing chunk. BB-8 whirred and stared at this map for a beat, the blue hologram reflecting in his lenses. He beeped and rolled into Poe's legs, making him turn and look at the droid. BB-8 gave his master a look and Poe understood immediately what his droid wanted.

"Yeah, alright buddy, hold on-" Poe ran over and removed the ancient data device that Lor San Tekka had given him from a base computer. He inserted it back inside BB-8, who then projected his map, which he shrunk down to size. The two droids then moved slightly together. The two holograms united, BB-8's piece filling in R2-D2's perfectly.

"Oh! The map! It is complete!" C-3PO exclaimed.

"Luke," Leia whispered, hand on her heart. The Resistance burst into life, cheering echoed throughout the base as people embraced each other.

C-3PO leaned down suddenly to R2-D2 and spoke sweetly, "Oh my dear friend. How I've missed you."

Sol looked at the map, searching its every star, every system, to its mark at where Luke Skywalker supposedly was.

Maybe this was just the beginning of her discovery.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**-MR**


End file.
